


Recuerdos del pasado ¿Cambios del presente?

by Erzs



Series: Earth-49 [1]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Earth-49, F/F, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, dad issues
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erzs/pseuds/Erzs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony y Steve han peleado, una figura del pasado de ambos aparece y trata de aprovechar esta pelea. Un pequeño cambio y toda su linea temporal se ve afectada. ¿Cómo podrá volver a ser lo que fue?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

Era una mañana más en la mansión Stark, Jarvis revisaba la seguridad como era usual y ciertas pelirrojas habían decidido que sería buena idea visitar a dos de sus compañeros más cercanos, lo cual ocurría muy seguido últimamente. Entraron ya que Pepper conocía la clave de acceso y se toparon con un gran escándalo

-Corres de nuevo a ocultarte ¿No Tony? Porque no puedes simplemente admitir lo que pasó –Steve Rogers el “Capitán América” se encontraba en el salón principal, con la mirada hacía el elevador. En las puertas de este, el millonario Anthony Edward Stark, mejor conocido como “Tony” estaba es esperando, era obvio suponer que lo había llamado

—Traté de hablar contigo y no me crees. No tiene ningún sentido seguir con esta conversación —Parecía bastante molesto… harto, aunque también se mostraba inquieto, esperando el elevador que finalmente llegó —Si te dan ganas de escucharme de verdad y creerme, estaré en mi laboratorio –Entró dejando a las chicas desconcertadas

—Eh… Steve ¿Qué ha ocurrido? –Pepper se atrevió a preguntar, no quería se entrometida, pero se preocupaba mucho por sus amigos.

—Lo que supones, lo que he sabido que ocurriría desde que decidí intentar “esto” con Stark –Se sentó en uno de los sofás, y las chicas hicieron lo mismo- Creí que podía tolerarlo cuando ocurriera, pero… me molesta y duele…

—Steve… ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?, No es por nada pero… puede que Tony haya tenido sus tropiezos en el pasado, pero desde que te conoció ha cambiado… ¿No será que simplemente estas confundiendo las cosas? –Lo decía de verdad, ella había conocido a Tony toda su vida, bueno, la mayor parte, y había visto ese cambio, no solo en su comportamiento, sino en todos los demás aspectos que lo rodeaban. Mientras tanto Natasha observaba al capitán, lo veía tan intranquilo, algo anormal en él. Es cierto que ella no había pasado mucho tiempo con el soldado, pero si más que el que Virginia, ya que muchas veces S.H.I.E.L.D les asignaba misiones conjuntas. Y ni en esas misiones lo había visto tan alterado como ahora, lo cual significaba que Stark había metido la pata, y mucho.

—Muy seguro. Tengo argumentos suficientes para saberlo. Pepper, Tasa… ayer que volvió de una “fiesta de beneficencia” tenía todo el cuello de la camisa llenó de labial y olía mucho a perfume… ¿Qué más pruebas necesito?, Creí que podía confiar en él y aun así... ¿Por qué es así? Su padre fue un hombre ejemplar… Lo conocí durante la guerra y siempre fue un gran compañero y amigo. No entiendo porque Tony resulto así…

Potts apretó la mandíbula y miró hacía una cámara en la esquina de la habitación, esperaba que Stark no estuviera viendo eso, aunque conociéndolo… -Steve… verás, Howard no fue un padre ejemplar… dejo a Tony por su cuenta desde muy pequeño en un internado y siempre se iba de excursiones al norte… a buscarte. Él nunca te pudo olvidar, aunque eso significara dejar a su familia… -Pepper volteo la cabeza buscando el apoyo de su pareja que solo asintió –Cuando murió, dejo a Tony joven y solo a cargo de la empresa llena de deudas, a punto de perderla, pero él logró sacarla adelante. Es alguien muy fuerte

-Eso no lo discuto pero… Mucha gente ha vivido sin su padre, sin su madre… -se detuvo un segundo- y no han terminado como él… Yo no sé qué hacer, tal vez debería ter—  
Un ruido proveniente del sótano, donde estaba el laboratorio de Tony, los interrumpió. Preocupado y sin dudarlo un segundo, Rogers corrió en busca del pelinegro, esperaba que nada malo le hubiera ocurrido. Cuando finalmente pudo bajar y entrar a los laboratorios, estaban llenos de humo y la visibilidad era casi nula

-¡Tony! ¿Dónde estás? –Logró distinguir una figura en la humareda y se acercó a ella, al disipar el humo y reconocer a la persona frente a él se quedó en blanco.

-¿Así saludas a un viejo amigo? –el hombre se acercó a él dándole un gran abrazo, el capi seguía en shock.

Tony salió, durante la explosión, que él no había provocado, ni sabía de donde había salido, se resguardo bajo la mesa, al oír la voz de Steve salió, pero se quedó de igual forma atónito al ver al hombre que abrazaba a su Steve. —¿Padre?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es una idea que me venía rondando. Espero les agrade :)


	2. Capitulo 1

Howard le dio otro sorbo a su café, un silencio incomodo dominaba el ambiente. Se encontraban en la sala de la mansión, Natasha a lado de Pepper en el mismo sillón, al igual que Howard y Steve aunque mantenían cierta distancia (O más bien Rogers lo hacía). Tony estaba en la misma habitación pero en una silla separada, vigilando que su padre no hiciera nada peligroso.

—Así que ¿Por qué tan callados? Apenas acabo de llegar –El primero en romper el silencio fue nada más y nada menos el causante de él, que ya había terminado el café. Se acercó al Cap, rodeándolo por la espalda, lo que causo una mueca en Tony –Y ni siquiera me han presentado a estas dos bellas señoritas –Se acercó a Virginia galante y tomándole la mano le dejo un beso que hizo que la pelirroja rindiera honor a su apodo – ¿Es correcto suponer que alguna de ustedes es la pareja de mi muchacho?

—En realidad, Virginia es MI pareja y somos muy felices por cierto –Natasha rodeo con su brazo a la chica, acercándola más a ella.

Él mayor hizo una especie de mueca disimulada y después se quedó en silencio, como pensando bien su respuesta, lo cual solo enojo más al Stark menor

—¿Qué vas a decir ahora? ¿Crees que tienes derecho a decir algo sobre ellas dos? Y sobre todas las personas ¿Tú? No seas hipócrita, aunque sería lo único que faltaría en tu lista…

—¡Tony! ¿Cómo puedes… -Steve estaba molesto y confundido ¿Por qué era así con su padre? Él siempre había sido una persona admirable… Luego recordó que probablemente en su época, la homosexualidad aún no era un tema muy aceptado y eso lo había descolocado… Dios lo ayudará si quería decirle su relación con su hijo.

—No me has dejado hablar si quiera, ¿Cómo sabes que iba a decir? Siempre has tenido algo contra mí, incluso cuando eras pequeño…

— ¿Ahora esto es sobre mí, no? A ver, quiero que les digas lo que, según tú,  ibas a decirles –Al ver el intento de su padre de desviar la conversación hacia él, volvió a dirigirla a las chicas

—Yo…no iba a comentar nada al respecto, ¡No puedes obligarme ni forzarme a decir algo que no quiero! –Testarudamente trato de evadir la pregunta, un gesto que hizo que el  súper soldado recordara a cierto chico emparentado a Howard –Si tanto te importa lo que diga, simplemente iba a decir que si decidieron ese “estilo” de vida… supongo que solo deben tener más cuidado con cómo hacerlo.

—…¿¡Decidir ese “estilo de vida”?! ¿Hablas en serio? ¡No permitiré que le faltes el respeto a ellas! Y menos tú, que tu “estilo de vida” tampoco fue el mejor que digamos, ¿O crees que no me daba cuenta lo que hacías cuando ibas a tus “expediciones”

— ¡Mocoso malcriado! –Si no fuera por la presencia de Rogers, hace rato que lo habría puesto en su lugar,  trato de tranquilizarse y ya calmado dijo –No sé qué haya creído esa imaginación tuya y no me importa. Tengo derecho de expresar mi opinión y, aunque les moleste, yo creo que ese estilo de vida está equivocado, pueden hacer lo que se les de la maldita gana, pero eso no cambiara mi forma de verlo.

— Al menos ten un poco de decencia y respeto por ellas, es MI casa, y no dejare que las trates tan groseramente. Pídeles una disculpa inmediatamente

—Oigan, cálmense ustedes dos

—No te preocupes Steve, en realidad, nosotras ya nos vamos –Romanoff detuvo en medio de los tres y tomo a Pepper consigo –Tenemos otras cosas que hacer, y no queremos interrumpir este “reencuentro familiar” –Aunque la otra pelirroja protesto, Tasha salió prácticamente arrastrándola. Ya fuera del edificio, la dejó

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? No podemos dejarlos así ¡Están discutiendo por nuestra culpa! Además Tony-

—No es asunto nuestro Pepper, son cosas del pasado de ellos y que ellos deben arreglar –Volteó frente a ella y la agarro de los hombros, viéndola fijamente a los ojos –Además, no voy a permitir que ese hombre se atreva a hablarte así. Y menos después de cómo se mostró al principio... se ve que es un doble-cara y yo sé de eso.

-¿Al principio... –Por un breve momento recordó cuando él se presentó a ellas, y mirando su mano sonrió –Tasha... ¿Acaso estas celosa?

—No entiendo a qué te refieres con eso –Y era verdad, todo este tiempo, antes de ella, había fingido tantas vidas, había aprendido a no involucrarse más de lo necesario, incluso con Clint, y ahora... No podía darle nombre a esa molestia en su estómago cuando Howard se atrevió a besar a SU Pepper –No creo que sea algo tan simple como eso.

—Tasha... No tienes por qué preocuparte, es obvio que el Sr. Stark no está nada interesado en mí –rio levemente cosa que también hizo sonreír a su compañera –Nunca había visto esta faceta tuya... eres adorable.

—No creo que una espía deba parecer adorable –Ambas rieron –Pero supongo que sí es solo contigo... No tengo quejas al respecto

—Más te vale... Tasha, Te quiero –La otra chica solo respondió con un beso, puede que no le fuera fácil expresarse con palabras, pero estas acciones le eran más que suficiente para entenderlo.

~o~

—¿Viste lo que has hecho? ¡Ahuyentaste a nuestras invitadas! Y no solo eso, fuiste demasiado grosero con ellas...

—Tony, no es su culpa, entiende que él no está acostumbrado a ver cosas así... –Lo que el rubio menos quería era que padre e hijo siguieran discutiendo

—Debí suponer que lo defenderías, el “bueno” de Howard ¿No? Pues bien no tengo porque soportar esto, Iré a trabajar a mi laboratorio –Levantándose del sillón, bastante furioso, entró al elevador y desapareció tras las puertas, al principio Steve trató de seguirlo pero se detuvo. Sabía que cuando Tony iba a su laboratorio, era para poder estar solo y pensar las cosas mejor

—Qué bueno que ese niño al fin haya decidido irse, eso nos dará tiempo para recordar ¿No lo crees? –Parecía haber olvidado (O tal vez no le parecio importante) La pelea que había tenido con ese “niño” minutos antes –Ya sabes, los buenos tiempos

Steve se quedó pensativo... Es cierto que ese hombre, su amigo,  había hecho enojar a su pareja y viceversa pero... ¿Quién no con su carácter tan voluble? Además, ¿Qué iba a hacer durante el tiempo hasta que decidiera salir? Recordar... Tal vez le sería de mucha ayuda ahora

~o~

El millonario estaba furioso, su “padre” (Solo lo llamaba así por los lazos de sangre que los unían, nunca lo había considerado un verdadero padre) al que daba por muerto y enterrado había llegado para ponerle el día de cabeza. Como si no hubiera sido suficiente lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Bueno, eso era una ventaja, parecía que Steve había olvidado la noche anterior y si no, lo disimulaba muy bien... Steve... no sabía si era demasiado inocente o le estaba jugando su venganza pero, ¿por qué hacía caso a los coqueteos de su padre?  Bufó. Las puertas del ascensor finalmente se abrieron dando al laboratorio, o más bien ese desastre que había sido su laboratorio. Aun había bastante humo en él, las hojas estaban desparramadas por todos lados y había pedazos de vidrio de lo que había sido Matraces y recipientes que usaba para sus experimentos. Que se especializara en “hacer trajes metálicos para detener a los malos” como varias veces le habían dicho, no significaba que fuera su único campo de trabajo. En medio de ese desorden, un gran aparato en forma cilíndrica, con varias luces por aquí y por allá y de dónde provenía la mayor cantidad de humo. Dedujo que fue este el que trajo aquí a su padre y se acercó para ver que adentro había una silla, algo rustico a su parecer, además de que había un especie de dispositivo análogo con el que podía escribir fechas y años. Se alejó rápidamente, no vaya a ser que todo esto sea una trampa del viejo que quiera sacarlo para hacer su movida, nada de eso. Al levantarse un brillo metálico llamó su atención. Era una especie de botellita con tapa plateada que dentro tenía varias pastillas blancas. No había ninguna prescripción en la botella, nada que indicara que era o la dosis necesaria, así que las recogió curioso. “Tal vez pueda hacerles un análisis para saber que contienen, tal vez las necesite para alguna enfermedad de la que no estaba enterado” Salió del aparato y volvió a mirar a su alrededor “Aunque tal vez sea mejor hacerlo después de ordenar un poco aquí”. Resignado, empezó a recoger lo que pudo con sus manos

~o~

—¿Recuerdas la primera vez que me presentaste a los chicos? Todos eran soldados y creían que al ser un “hombre de ciencia” desentonaría con ellos –Howard recordaba junto al capi viejas historias de “guerra” –Al final, creó que llegamos a ser muy buenos compañeros

—Tienes razón –Rio –Oye, hay algo que quiero preguntarte desde que llegue... ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí? Quiero decir... Me entiendes ¿No?

—Creo que tu deberías ser el que responda eso, ¿No Cap? Yo solo vine tras tus pasos.

—Bueno... es algo complicado... Después del “accidente” me quede atrapado en el hielo y lo que para mí fueron minutos... fueron décadas. Tony me encontró y me descongelo... aunque S.H.I.E.L.D no tardo en tomar cartas en el asunto y decidí unirme a ellos porque... es la única vida que conozco ¿Entiendes?, no tenía donde vivir y Sta-Tony como que ofreció la suya... así que aquí me tienes –Termino su historia y miró atento a Howard que parecía pensativo

—Sabes, prácticamente lo que él tiene es mío así que tal vez yo-

—Sr. Rogers, hay un repartidor en la entrada. El Sr. Stark ordenó pizza –Jarvis interrumpió la oración

—Gracias por el aviso Jarvis –Steve noto la mirada extrañada de su acompañante –Es un sistema que Tony creo... No lo entiendo del todo pero he podido usarlo, si me disculpas –Se dirigió a la puerta, mientras el castaño seguía mirando alrededor en busca de la voz -¿Quieres un pedazo? Steve volvió con dos cajas y dejó una enfrente de él y se dirigió con la otra a la cocina. Howard le siguió y vio como metió la caja restante en una especie de compartimiento y luego presiono un botón –En un minuto iba, no debiste molestarte –Notó que se quedaba curiosos ante lo que él acababa de usar –Es una especie de elevador... lo usamos para comida. Él suele quedarse mucho tiempo aquí abajo así que Pepper diseño esta idea para que no muera de inanición

—¿Pepper?

—Una de las amigas que nos acompa- Al ver que ese tema podía volver a despertar una discusión lo cambio - Mejor vayamos por la pizza, se puede enfriar ¿Si?

—Lo que digas compañero –sonrió siguiéndole

~o~

Habían pasado varias horas y el Laboratorio parecía haber quedado por lo menos decente. Los papeles estaban acomodados en las mesetas y había recogido los vidrios (Lo cual le había causado algunas cortaduras, nada grave) Y se enorgulleció de su obra. Era verdad que el casi nunca se ocupaba de esa clase de labores, antes lo hacía Pepper pero desde que rompieron hace ya tiempo no tenía nadie que le ayudara. Además de que el cap no solía bajar ahí, creía que era algo privado, algo como su “Fortaleza de la Soledad”... y en parte le agradecía porque si lo era. El sonido del “ascensor” lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Vio la pizza bajar y finalmente abrió la caja devorando un pedazo. Volvió a mirar la meseta y se encontró con el frasco que e había encontrado junto al aparejo de su padre, decidió que era buen momento para analizar que eran esas misteriosas tabletas y se las dio a Jarvis para el proceso mientras el devoraba otro pedazo de la pizza y esperaba.

—Sr, el compuesto que me ha dado se ha detectado  que es Flunitrazepam, mejor conocido como Rohypnol.

—¿Roofies? Espera un segundo... ¿¡La droga de la violación?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hum... Parece que esta llendo hacia un lado pero tal vez no sea así... ¡A NO SER!  
> Ok no. Gracias por leer y espero te guste y sigas leyéndolo


	3. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony sale a confrontar a su padre, las cosas se complican

Después de terminar de comer siguieron hablando un rato más, más que nada sobre los recuerdos del capitán y sus misiones en el pasado.

—¿Sabes? Hemos estado hablando mucho sobre mi... Me gustaría saber como ha sido tu vida. Estas casado ¿Cierto? Tony no habla mucho sobre ti o su madre... ¿Como es ella? —Era algo que ya se había planteado con anterioridad, es cierto que el Stark menor se parecía mucho a su padre, pero una madre siempre es la que tiene mayor influencia en los hijos, sumado a que quería saber como fue la vida de su amigo y como la infancia de su compañero.

—Ella es un ángel. Es una dama preciosa y una esposa ideal. —Howard no mentía. Para el, Maria no era mas que eso, un objeto de adoración (casi religiosa), más no amor. Era una chica dulce y buena esposa, nunca reclamaba ni lo enfrentaba. Desde siempre Howard supo que tenia que conseguir una esposa, tanto como para ser reconocido en la sociedad, como para tener herederos de su fortuna. Es cierto que toda su juventud había gozado de toda clase de compañía, hasta que un dia la conoció como científica en su laboratorio. Siempre fue una chica dócil y bella, a la par de inteligente. Se enrollaron y poco después ella le confeso que estaba embarazada y el no dudó en hacerla su esposa, a lo cual se transformó en su muñeca de colección, algo que presumir. Claro, ella no se quejaba y asi había sido su relación desde que su hijo había nacido. —De hecho, creo que tengo una foto de ella con Tony cuando el era pequeño en mi cartera —Se levantó ligeramente, tomando la cartera de su bolsillo saco la foto, cuidando que no se viera la otra foto que tenía guardada, una del propio Steve, entregándosela al cap al que se le dibujo una sonrisa en los labios —Yo le regalé ese traje para uno de sus cumpleaños.

Y Steve tenia razones para sonreír. En la imagen, se mostraba a una mujer muy guapa de tez morena y cabello azabache hasta los hombros, hincada mientras abrazaba a un niño de cabello de igual color con un traje del Capitán América y una enorme sonrisa que mostraba la falta de algunos dientes. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que algún dia veria una foto como esta, probablemente se reiría en su cara.

—Si... Nunca se quitaba ese traje, incluso lo llevo a la escuela pero, como era de esperarse, lo arruinó y no pudo seguir usándolo.

—Ojala yo tambien tuviera tantos buenos recuerdos de ese traje —Tony había salido de su laboratorio y había oído la conversación de ambos. —Solo puedo recordar cuando, justo después de regalármelo, me encerraste en ese internado y se me hizo una buena idea usarlo para el primer dia —Miró a su padre desafiante —Fue la burla de toda la escuela, más al saber que mi padre era el loco que seguía buscando al Capitán América, y a los demás chicos se les hizo fácil tirarme un balde de agua helada para que "me congelara como él" Pase tres dias en cama muriendo de neumonía, pero claro, tenían mejores cosas que hacer.

—No se atrevió a mirar a su pareja, sabia que el hecho de recordar su tiempo en el hielo era un golpe bajo y probablemente le recordara cosas dolorosas... A veces se recriminaba mentalmente por no tener un filtro para estas cosas.

—No cosas "mejores" pero si importantes, tu eres un hombre de negocios, deberías entenderlo —Volteo a ver al rubio que por alguna razón tenia la cara escondida, mirando hacia abajo. —Estoy seguro que tu novia ha de entenderlo tambien. A propósito ¿Cuando planeas presentármela? Estoy seguro ha de ser una mujer inteligente y muy guapa. ¿No deberías pensar ya en dar el siguiente paso? No te estas haciendo más joven

Rogers quedo tenso, no le agradaba pensar en una mujer acercándose a su pareja. El recuerdo de anoche lo asalto y en un arranque de posesividad (¿Celos?) exclamó —Ninguna novia, Howard. La pareja de Tony soy yo.

Ambos Stark quedaron pasmados ante sus palabras, el menor que conocía lo reacio y lo "chapado a la antigua" que era no pudo evitar alegrarse por que había sido el mismo quien le dijo a su padre, dejando en claro que era suyo. En cambio el mayor mostro una mueca que trataba de ser una sonrisa pero fracasaba totalmente —Asi que tu...¿Tu sales con mi hijo?

El soldado se maldijo mentalmente, si no había tomado bien la situación de sus amigas ¿Como esperaba que reaccionara con su hijo? Probablemente lo mataria por "pervertir" a su pequeño o algo por el estilo.

—Asi es, Steve es mio asi que deja de hacer tus torpes intentos.

—No lo entiendo... ¿Porque entre todos los posibles lo escogiste a el? —"¿Que hay de mi?" Quiso añadir —¿Entiendes lo que es salir con alguien como él? Es un mujeriego. No dudó que en este momento ya te haya engañado más de una vez. El millonario frunció el ceño ¿Que maldito derecho creía tener para hablar asi de el? Nunca había sido el mejor ejemplo de "fidelidad". Volteo a ver a su pareja y noto toda la incomodidad y la mueca de ¿Tristeza? ¿Molestia? ¿Frustración? Que tenia. Mueca que le fue suficiente a Howard para entender que ocurría

—Hijo tu... ¿Como mierda se te ocurre? ¡Tienes al Capitán América! ¿Sabes lo que muchas pagarían por eso? Y vas tu y arruinas la oportunidad.

—Yo no he hecho nada, Y si asi fuera es algo personal de nuestra relación, nosotros debemos resolverlo, no tu.

—No le hables asi a tu padre —finalmente interrumpió —Es mi amigo y tiene todo el derecho en preocuparse por su hijo. Ademas ¿"No es cierto"? ¿Solo esa excusa? Creí que ya habrías podido inventar algo mejor para estas horas...

—¡No es ninguna excusa! Yo trate de explicarte, en serio pero tu no me creerías...

—¡Pues dime! Si crees que no te escucho, ahora soy todo oídos, trata de convencerme, has siquiera un intento ¡Demuestra que te importa! —para este punto Howard se había vuelto un simple testigo, sin atreverse a interrumpir

—¡Estaba aterrado ¿de acuerdo?! —Finalmente logró decir tus pensamientos —Yo... En cualquier momento podría morir ¿Sabes lo que es eso? —sabia que era algo tonto preguntar, ¿Quien mejor que un soldado para conocer esa sensación? —Esto que me devolvió la vida —Posó su mano en su pecho, sobre el reactor —Puede dejar de funcionar en cualquier segundo y "Adiós Stark" —fingió una risa sarcástica —Por eso no dejo a nadie acercarse tanto a mi, ni siquiera Pepper... Y llegas tu y todo cambia, me has cambiado y eso me aterra. No quiero dejarte solo, no quiero que sufras más de lo que ya lo has hecho y menos por mi culpa... Por eso quiero que lo notes, que veas la pésima idea que fue aceptarme y aun asi yo... No pude hacerlo, no puedo con esto —Volteo a ver a su padre, sus ojos estaban ligeramente llorosos —Pero tu tampoco mereces estar con el. —Sacó el frasco que había encontrado y se lo arrojó a su padre —Si decides usar esta mierda, espero estes preparado para las consecuencias y sabes que solo comprobaras mi punto. Steve... Lo siento por todo —Huyo hacia el elevador y esta vez en lugar de bajar a su laboratorio se encerró en su habitación. Steve estuvo a punto de correr de tras de el pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

—Déjalo estar, necesita tiempo, al igual que tu. Distráete y divierte, ven conmigo, salgamos un rato

—No lo entiendes... —Estaba muy preocupado, sus ojos... Él siempre trataba de ocultar sus sentimientos y ahora había sido tan abierto, sabia que no podía dejarlo asi. —No puedo salir a divertirme como asi, ¡Debo subir con el!

—Entiéndeme no voy a estar aquí por siempre. Sabes que por alguna extraña razón mi presencia le hace las cosas mas difíciles. Solo sal conmigo esta noche y en la mañana me habré ido. Asi podrán hablar todo lo que necesiten y tal vez hasta le mejore el humor. Hazlo por un viejo amigo ¿Si?

El capitán dudó, pero finalmente cedió. Mientras más rápido terminará con esto, mas rápido volvería con Tony. Tal vez airearse un poco es lo que necesitaba para poder comprender.

—¡Prometo que no te arrepentirás! —Le sonrió animadamente mientras presionaba el frasco que ahora tenia en su bolsillo. —Será una noche inolvidable

~0~

Ambos salieron a la ciudad, el cap seguía preocupado por su pareja, sabía que no era una buena idea dejarlo solo pero tambien quería pasar algún tiempo con su amigo. Además, este le había prometido que se iría después de esto y eso podría significar una mejora para Tony. Aunque ahora tambien estaba preocupado por Howard, habían decidido salir a una ciudad completamente diferente de la que él debía recordar y eso debía ser todo un shock para el

—Y bien ¿Donde vamos? Tu debes conocer más sobre esta ciudad que yo —Le sonrió —¿Algún lugar con bellas señoritas?

—¡Howard! —¿No se suponía que estaba casado? Tal vez las advertencias de Tony eran algo fundamentadas...

—Era una broma, no te lo tomes tan apecho —Seguían caminando sin rumbo —Hey, ese lugar se ve muy bien.

Cuando Steve volteo se sorprendió al ver donde habían llegado. Tal vez Howard tenia un talento para salir pues habían llegado al club más famoso de la ciudad, aunque uno de los mas peligrosos. The Hellfire club, la tapadera para una de las organizaciones de villanos más influyentes desde tiempos remotos. —¿Estas seguro de que sea una buena idea? No parece el tipo de lugares que solíamos frecuentar...

—Hay que probar cosas nuevas ¿No crees? Además se ve muy bien, ¡Vamos! —Arrastró su acompañante a la entrada, había una enorme fila, pero pareció no importarle. El "gorila" en la puerta los detuvo —Espera un momento ¿Eres el Capitán América no? —volteo dentro del local, buscando por arriba, en uno de los salones V.I.P, una chica completamente de Blanco. —Pueden pasar —Se aparto dejándolos entrar

Claro, eso le dio mala espina al rubio pero al ver la sonrisa de su amigo y su cara de asombro decidió omitir su intuición. Entraron y el se dirigió a la barra mientras Howard "bailaba" cerca de varias chicas. Bebía de los extravagantes cocteles que le servían "Cortesía de la casa", de todos modos no podía embriagarse. Al cabo de un rato una joven con cabello fantasía azul, ojos de igual color y facciones delicadas se le acercó —Disculpa... Eres el Capitán América ¿Cierto? —cuando el asintió la chica lanzó un grito —¡Soy una gran admiradora! Nunca creí poder encontrarme tan de cerca contigo... ¿Puedo tomarme una foto contigo? —Al ver la emoción en sus ojos simplemente asintió y la chica sacó su celular tomándose una selfie con el, cuando el flash se apagó oyó gritos y busco con la vista a su amigo que estaba siendo rodeado por un grupo de guardias, a lo que dejo a la chica y trató de acercar a él.

—¡Ese depravado trato de tocarme! ¡Pervertido! —Esta chica tenia el cabello rubio y sus facciones eran algo más robustas. Tenia ojos verdes y apuntaba temblorosa al Stark.

—Vamos, solo estábamos divirtiéndonos, no fue nada grave —Trato de defenderse. Rogers miraba la escena sin saber como reaccionar. Finalmente, la chica de blanco de la sala V.I.P bajo a resolver la situación

—En el Club Hellfire no aceptamos esta clase de comportamiento, asi que le pido se retire —Volteo a ver a Steve —Capitán

—Emma —La reconoció al instante

—Hágase cargo de sus "amigos" —El mencionado tomó a Howard y se dirigió a la salida —Y hazme el favor de recordarle a Stark que el club sigue abierto para cuando decida aceptar nuestra invitación.

El Capitán apretó los puños

~0~

—Lo que ocurrió ahí ¿Fue culpa de Tony, Cierto?,—Ahora estaban en un bar, muy parecido a los que solían frecuentar tomando un par de cervezas, como en los viejos tiempos

Necesito un minuto para tranquilizarme —"Creo que será suficiente, después de tanto tiempo, por fin podre hacerlo"

En el baño Steve se enjuago la cara y se miro en el espejo. Definitivamente no había sido la noche que esperaba, solo quería volver a la mansión y arreglar las cosas con Tony. Salio del baño y volvió con su amigo. —Creo que fue suficiente por esta noche, volveré a la mansión y tu, vuelve con tu esposa y tu familia a tu época.

—¡Espera! Una ultima cerveza ¿Si? —Le paso el tarro helado

—Esta bien, pero luego nos vamos ¿De acuerdo?—Tomo la cerveza y dio un largo sorbo hasta acabarla —Todo lo que pidas, compañero —sonrió

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, ten tu galleta virtual.  
> La introducción del Hellfire asi como de Emma fue totalmente improvisada pero me gusto el resultado.  
> Tony con el traje del capi... No pude resistirme  
> Si les gusto dejen comentarios o kudos, lo que prefieran


	4. Capitulo 3

Ambos hombres caminaban hacia su destino. Howard se encontraba nervioso y ansioso, lo cual no paso desapercibido al contrario. Estaban cerca del edificio cuando sintió un mareo que lo obligó a detenerse, todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y no podía coordinarse bien, tuvo que sostenerse en su acompañante

—¿Estas bien? Tal vez debamos detenernos a descansar en algún lado... —busco con la vista y "casualmente" divisó un motel, arrastrando al cap ahí que no protestó, en serio necesitaba recostarse

~0~

Howard había pagado la habitación. El capi estaba en la cama, seguía con esa horrible sensación de mareo y empezó a recordar, buscando la fuente ¿Acaso fueron los tragos en el club? No le sorprendería. Fue un idiota al aceptarlos. Cubriendo su cara con sus manos trato de relajarse pero no lo logro del todo cuando sintió como el espacio del colchón a su lado empezaba a hundirse, indicando que alguien se había sentado en el. Se destapó lentamente el rostro para ver que el de su amigo estaba justo en frente. Uno de sus brazos estaba del lado contrario, como acorralándolo a la cama y una sonrisa siniestra (si no fuera porque era su amigo podría hasta decir hasta lujuriosa) adornaba su rostro —¿Pero que- —sus palabras se quedaron a la mitad cuando los labios del Stark se apropiaron de los suyos, él los aparto empujándole en el pecho, aunque con el mareo no fue lo suficientemente efectivo. —¿¡Que rayos haces?!

—Vamos Steve, no te enojes. Has estado respondiendo a mis coqueteos desde que llegue, ¿Y ahora me dices que no? —Rogers estaba impactado ¿Coqueteos? ¿Qué coqueteos? Solo estuvieron charlando... —Además, Tony ya te ha engañado ¿No crees que seria bueno dejar las cosas parejas?, Piensa en esto como una venganza —poso su mano el pecho del capitán bajando lentamente. Este, después de oír las palabras sintió su conciencia esfumarse por unos segundos, pero cuando volvió los malestares habían desaparecido y empujó al contrario tirándolo de la cama

—No lo entiendo... Hice las cuentas ¡Con esas pastillas era más que suficiente! Deberías seguir-

—¿¡Drogado?! —Se levanto de la cama quedado cerca de él. El rápido metabolismo de Steve proceso las pastillas rápido logrando que su efecto durará menos tiempo. Ahora estaba furioso, y no solo porque su , se suponía, amigo tratara de hacerle algo como eso, sino por el hecho de usar a Tony como excusa para justificarse.

—Si no hubieras estado asi no habrías aceptado. Vamos, sabes que he sentido algo por ti desde nuestros dias en el ejército... Solo creí que necesitabas un pequeño empujón.

—No puedo creer lo que has tratado de hacer... Eras uno de mi mejores amigos, sabias que salgo con tu hijo... ¡Lo que has hecho es imperdonable! No quiero volverte a ver ¿De acuerdo? Vuelve a tu época, vuelve con tu familia y se el padre y esposo que merecen —No podía mirarlo a los ojos por la rabia que sentia

—Pero ¡Te amo! —seguía en el suelo, tomándolo de las piernas para detenerlo

—Si de verdad me amarás no hubieras recurrido a algo como esto... Lo único que querías era utilizarme. Tony tenia razón... Debo volver con él

El soldado salió de la habitación sin dignarse a mirar al pelinegro. Debía volver rápido y arreglar las cosas con Tony... es cierto que él lo había herido... Pero no podía evitar sentirse culpable por no escuchar sus advertencias, por no dejarle explicarse... Cuando salio del edificio vio que el cielo ya estaba aclarándose ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado? Siguió su camino sin detenerse. Howard salio unos momentos después que él. Quería seguirlo pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una mano le cubrió la boca con un pañuelo haciendo que poco a poco perdiera la conciencia

~0~

Cuando por fin llegó a la mansión el sol ya había salido. Algo andaba mal, la casa lucía ligeramente diferente por fuera. Detalles como una lámpara que antes no estaba, macetas que faltaban... Decidió no darle importancia y entró. Se extraño de no recibir el usual saludo de Jarvis y cuando entró más vio que la casa estaba completamente cambiada. En lugar de tres sofas había uno largo de cuero negro, la televisión que antes ocupaba casi una pared ahora era mas pequeña. Había una alfombra de estilo clásico en medio asi como una pequeña mesa de vidrio. Inmediatamente bajo al laboratorio de Tony, en busca de él, pero encontrándolo completamente diferente. Ya no era un laboratorio sino un estacionamiento con varios autos en su mayoría clásicos asi como su moto. La maquina en la que Howard había llegado seguía ahí, pero todo los demás había desaparecido. Aterrado subió de vuelta a la sala principal a punto de gritar el nombre de Tony, pero sorprendiéndose de encontrar ahí a cierta chica pelirroja.

—¡Pepper! Gracias a Dios, ¿Que ha ocurrido aquí? ¿Donde están las cosas? Juro que si es una broma o una forma de vengarse... —Se detuvo sl ver la reacción extrañada de la chica y su rostro melancólico —¿Qué te ocurre?

—Lo siento Capitán... Hacia años que no oía ese apodo... ¿De donde lo ha sacado?... Perdón no es de mi interés —le paso una carpeta —El señor me ha pedido que le pasara esto. Parece ser una nueva misión y requiere sus servicios

—¿De que hablas? —Pepper nunca le decía Capitán,y mucho menos lo trataba tan formalmente esto estaba llegando muy lejos... —Dile a Tony que salga de una vez, quiero hablar seriamente con él —la genuina sorpresa en el rostro de la chica, que tiro la carpeta por la impresión, le dio un mal presentimiento

—¿Dónde ha escuchado sobre... ¿Cómo conoció a Tony? El era el único que... ¡Pero es imposible! —se sentó en el sofá tratando de aclarar su mente

Pepper, tranquilízate. No se que rayos ocurre pero necesito que te calmes ahora —La tomo de la mano y se sentó a su lado — Dime donde esta Tony

—Capitán... ¿Habla en serio? ¿Qué le ocurrió? Se ha golpeado la cabeza o —al ver la expresión seria en su rostro se detuvo —No lo sabe... —lo miró directamente a los ojos. —Señor... Anthony lleva muerto desde hace años... Desde antes que siquiera lo encontraran en el hielo

Con solo esa frase Steve sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba

~0~

Potts, que parecía conocer esa mansión como si fuera suya, se encontraba volviendo de la cocina con 2 tazas (una de té para ella y una de café para su acompañante). Dejo ambas en la mesa y se detuvo por un momento observándolas

—Cuéntame todo desde el principio —el capitán le hablo sobresaltándola —Lo siento...

—No se preocupe señor, fue mi culpa —lo miro a los ojos nerviosa —Desde el principio... ¿Para usted cual es el principio? Cuando aun estudiaba con Tony... Cuando el me consideraba su mejor amiga y yo estaba... —se detuvo y desvio la mirada de nuevo —Pero todo cambio cuando su padre desapareció. Después de algún tiempo fue dado por fallecido, aunque nunca lo vi afectado por ello. Su madre había quedado sola, esa pobre mujer que toda su vida había soportado los rumores y las... infidelidades. Ella no sabía como manejar la empresa y estaba desesperada cuando se le ofreció una oportunidad. La empresa rival Stane International, el CEO de esa empresa no solo se vio interesado en Stark Industries sino también en la mano de la propietaria. Se casaron y fusionaron las compañías quedando a cargo de Obadiah Stane. Tony estaba volviendo a casa desde la universidad para acudir a la boda por la iglesia, en realidad nunca lo vi de acuerdo con la unión, cuando su auto tuvo un accidente y el falleció —su cara dibujo una mueca de tristeza y las lágrimas amenazaba con salir pero no lo hicieron —Maria quedó desconsolada y después de casarse se quito la vida. Todo paso a manos de Stane

El capitán estaba helado. Esa no era para nada la versión que conocía empezando desde el inicio. Se negaba a creer que Stark, SU Tony estaba... No podía ni pronunciar esa palabra

—Howard no desapareció, yo lo he visto —él había tratado de hacerle esas cosas horribles hacia unos momentos.

—Pepper ¿No recuerdas? —una idea cruzó su mente —¡Natasha! ¡Tienes que recordar a Natasha!

La pelirroja se sonrojo levemente, lo cual hizo que el soldado albergará esperanzas que fueron rápidamente destruidas —La única Natasha que conozco es la agente Romanova, su compañera —Aun asi, al nombrarla la mirada de la chica se había iluminado

—Esto... ¡Todo esto es un error! —Tomó a la chica de ambas manos —Te prometo que solucionaré esto, no importa el costo. Se que no tengo que decírtelo pero necesito que no le hables a nadie sobre esto... Por favor

—Ella solo asintió, seguía conmocionada por los recuerdos que había revivido y el salió por la puerta de la mansión.

—¿Donde esta? ¿¡Donde esta?! — Se encontraba caminando hacia el motel, buscándolo con la vista. Varios edificios estaban cambiados, no era capaz de reconocer el resto. El logo de Stane International estaba plasmado por donde mirara, esa compañía... Ya la había oído mencionar a Tony antes, fue una compañía rival pero había quebrado... Y lo único que le quedo y servía era un intento de recrear el traje de Iron Man, aunque nada comparado al original o eso le dijo Stark. Cuando llego a donde creía y se suponía debía estar el edificio se encontró que aunque no había cambiado estructuralmente si lucía diferente por la fachada y el enorme letrero "Hellfire Club" ¿Porque estaba aquí? Apenas ayer lo había visitado unas calles más lejos. Se acercó pronto a la entrada cuando una chica (parecía la guardaespaldas por estar la puerta) le llamó

—¡Capitán! No creíamos que viniera tan temprano... Pero no se preocupe. El club siempre estará abierto para usted, órdenes expresas de la señorita Frost. —la chica se colgó de su brazo y prácticamente lo obligó a entrar. Todo estaba cubierto de terciopelo rojo (las alfombras, los sillones, las paredes) y aun cuando era de día parecía que la noche era eterna adentro. Había una barra de bebidas, una enorme pasarela y un montón de mesas individuales junto a las paredes.

—Siéntese aquí Señor, su entretenimiento empezará en un momento, y cuando termine Miss Emma lo estará esperando en su cubículo para un encuentro mas... Íntimo —le susurro eso ultimo al oído causándole escalofríos.

Cuando la chica se fue puso la vista en el escenario notando algo que no estaba antes... Un tubo de pole dance. De inmediato supo que iba a ocurrir y ya era tarde cuando la primera chica salió. Era de piel un ligeramente morena, de ojos azules, labios provocadores y vestia un Baby-doll negro que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Mientras más se acercaba, más profunda era su mirada y mas notaba su deseo de salir de ahí. Era cierto que ella se veia muy joven, aun podría huir y estudiar algo si lo deseara... Volvió a mirarla y su espectáculo ya empezaba. Hacia los típicos movimientos, se restregaba y se agachaba logrando que las mejillas del Capitán se tiñeran ligeramente de rojo pero sin poder apartar la vista de ella. En un segundo la apariencia de la chica cambio, ahora era una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes y sus labios pintaban una línea muy delgada. Se había colgado del tubo y seguía haciendo toda clase de piruetas en él. Sintió cuando un par de manos que pasaron por sus costados ahora paseaban por su pecho. Alzó la vista y tuvo que disimular la sorpresa y el gritar el nombre de esa chica en voz alta, aunque lo hizo mentalmente —¡Maria! —la chica era una agente de SHIELD. Una compañera con la que había servido en varias misiones, competente y calculadora. Fue un gran impacto verla asi... Por lo que decidió volver a fijar su mirada en la otra chica, ahora rubia de ojos castaños. Estaba colgada de una de las partes mas altas, dispuesta a deslizarse cuando, tal vez por un fallo de cálculos, termino soltándose y cayendo estrepitosamente. El capitán, como buen caballero que era, se levanto con la intención de acercarse a ayudarla pero ella ya se había puesto de pie y su apariencia cambiado a la cual parecía la verdadera. Su cabello era blanco y ondulado, sus ojos eran rojos y su piel tenia un hermoso tono azul pastel, azul claro.

—¡Vanessa! Vuelve aquí inmediatamente —la chica que le había atendido en la entrada ahora llamaba a la otra

—Lamentamos que haya tenido que ver eso... Si gusta puede pasar a su cubículo privado.

—Le agradezco la oferta pero no. Ahora tengo que volver con mi jefe —mintió, ni siquiera sabia para quien se suponía que trabajaba— Una asunto urgente.

—Claro que si, me encargaré de informarle a la señorita Frost por usted. —le tomo la mano y dedicándole una sonrisa dijo

—Le esperamos de regreso pronto, ya sabe, siempre será bienvenido por todos los servicios que le presta a nuestro jefe el señor Shaw.

Correspondiendo falsamente la sonrisa salió lo mas apresurado que pudo de aquel local

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer~   
> En realidad debi terminar esto hace unos dias pero me pusieron de chacha :'c en fin espero que les haya gustado.  
> Sigo metiendo personajes aleatoriamente. Al final no se que hare con ellos xD  
> Nunca he ido a un centro nocturno de este tipo porque soy menor. Si no, hace mucho que hubiera entrado para poder describir mejor esta clase de escenas...  
> Iba a hacer que el capi estuviera reacio a ver a las chicas pero bueno... Es un ser humano asi que no. Ademas cuando lo planteé me imagine la escena como en Los Simpsons cuando a Smithers se le acercan unas bailarinas y me partí de risa asi que no xD  
> Si les gusto o creen que suckea dejen un comentario o kudo.  
> Si tienen preguntas con confianza háganlas   
> Ten tu galletita virtual


	5. Capitulo 4

Se encontraba en la calle, afuera del local. Trataba de procesar lo ocurrido ahí dentro. Emma había tratado de... Trató de olvidarlo por el momento. Se concentró en su búsqueda principal. "Debo hallar a Howard rápido".

Caminó por las ahora irreconocibles calles, sin un rumbo fijo y prestando la mayor atención posible por si visualizaba a su objetivo. De pronto notó una camioneta negra que lo estaba siguiendo y trató de perderla tomando varias desviaciones sin llegar a correr, no sabía que podría ocurrir si alguien sospechaba. Se distrajo un momento y cuando enfocó su vista en el frente la camioneta estaba ahí, con la puerta lateral abierta. Inmediatamente se puso en posición de ataque, pero se relajó cuando distinguió la figura dentro. —¿Natasha?

—Con que aquí estaba Capitán, lo hemos buscado toda la mañana.

—Si, le avisamos a su secretaria pero parece que no es muy efectiva. Además de que esta quedando -el hombre hizo un extraño ademán— vieja ¿No crees que es hora de cambiar de modelo?

—Cállate Clint. Sabes que Potts es la más eficiente de las empleadas de Stane International y por eso le fue asignada a Rogers

—¿Detecto un poco de celos en tu voz? -el agente Barton seguía presionando a la pelirroja que rápidamente lo tomó del brazo y haciéndole alguna clase de llave empujó su rostro contra el asiento —Ouch, esta bien, esta bien ya entendí, suéltame Nat

Steve estaba en shock ¿Que hacía Clint aquí? Se suponía que estaba en una misión especial... Y Natasha... ¿Qué demonios ocurría en este mundo?

—Capitán Rogers ¿Se encuentra bien? Si le han informado de la misión ¿Cierto? -la espía soltó a su compañero y fijo su vista en él.

Dudó un segundo en responder. Debía buscar a Howard con urgencia, quería recuperar su vida normal, volver a ver a Tony... Pero si levantaba las alarmas, si alguien se daba cuenta de que no era quien creían podrían detenerlo y arruinar toda posibilidad de encontrarlo otra vez —Me informó vagamente.

—Pues en el camino te contamos los detalles, ahora sube que el Jet nos espera en el aeropuerto.

No sin cierta desconfianza subió con ellos, sentándose en el asiento trasero de la camioneta. Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, efectivamente había un avión esperándolos. Junto a este se encontraba un escuadrón de soldados vestidos completamente de negro con casco y varias armas. Uno que bien podría ser el líder, se acercó con un saludo militar.

—Buen Día mi capitán. Desde la empresa mandan esto, el señor Stane se lamenta no poder venir a entregárselo personalmente, pero le ha surgido un inconveniente. -le entregó un pequeño dispositivo eléctrico, parecido a una pulsera. Logró divisar únicamente dos botones, presionado el primero y desplegando una clase de escudo, viva imagen del suyo propio

— Es el más reciente modelo, funciona con energía fotónica y puede resistir cualquier ataque, además de que se le ha agregado una nueva función -presionó el otro botón desplegando en la orillas una especie de cuchillas hechas del mismo tipo de energía —Con esto, podrá ser capaz de eliminar a los enemigos que enfrente de manera más eficaz. -el soldado volvió a presionar ambos botones guardando el escudo nuevamente.

—Rogers siempre tiene los mejores juguetes -Barton se acercó a su compañero palmeándole la espalda

—Tu también tienes los tuyos al igual que yo. Además sabes que Steve tiene el favoritismo de el jefe y no solo por darle su escudo original como "reliquia histórica". Asi que deja de quejarte y terminemos esto rápido -la viuda paso en medio de ambos entrando al Jet seguida del Clint mientras el Capitán observaba el aparato que recién le habían dado... ¿Había obsequiado su antiguo escudo? ¿Por qué haría algo como eso? Ese escudo... Había pasado tanto con él. No dijo nada más sobre el asunto y subió a donde se encontraban su compañeros

~0~

Los tres se encontraban en el Jet, volando a solo Dios sabía donde, Clint sentado y Natasha junto a él, leyendo un libro cuyo título no alcanzaba a distinguir. El escuadrón también los acompañaba, pero eran tan silenciosos que parecía que ni si quiera estuvieran ahí. Rogers miraba pensativo por la ventana hasta que decidió romper el silencio

—¿Y bien? No me han explicado la misión. ¿Qué se supone que haremos?

—Una misión de rutina -la pelirroja respondió, si apartar la mirada del libro —Llegamos, acabamos con todos y nos vamos.

"Acabar" la palabra se quedó en la mente del Capi por el resto del viaje... No podía significar algo tan drástico como sonaba ¿No?

El avión empezó a descender y la puerta trasera se abrió. Natasha tomó un paracaídas colocándoselo y dándole uno a Clint y al Cap. 

—Odio esta parte del plan. Siempre la he odiado

—Tu nombre clave tiene la palabra "halcón" ¿Y no soportas las alturas? -volteó a verlo burlonamente una vez más antes de lanzarse al vacío

—No es que no las soporte. Solo que no me gusta la idea de pensar que pueda estrellarme sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo... -Cerrando los ojos siguió a la espía en su caída

Rogers volteó hacia el resto del avión viendo que el escuadrón que los acompañaba seguía ahí ¿No irían con ellos? ¿Para que habían hecho todo el camino entonces? Decidió omitirlo por el momento y saltó para encontrarse con su equipo.

Cuando llegaron al suelo observó todo su alrededor. Era un enorme desierto, dudaba que hubiera algo vivo ahí, pero finalmente logró divisar lo que parecía un pequeño asentamiento a aproximadamente un kilómetro de distancia. Conforme iba acercándose podía distinguir varias edificaciones algo derrubadas y cuyas "ventanas" eran cubiertas con telas muy desgastadas, estos edificios formaban dos hileras, dejando un enorme pasillo en medio. Parecía completamente abandonado. Cuando finalmente entraron en la aldea un disparo, venido de quien san dónde los hizo ponerse alertas, al segundo disparo Romanova localizó que venía de encima de los edificios y usando sus habilidades subió, haciendo que el cap la perdiera de vista. Clint, que seguía a su lado, empezó a avanzar rápidamente lanzando flechas por la tela dentro de algunas casas. Él, aunque aun no lograba entender que pasaba, presionó el primer botón del dispositivo en su muñeca y corrió tras Barton, cubriéndose con el escudo hasta llegar al final del pasillo, sorprendiéndose al encontrar a su compañera ya ahí.

—Enemigos armados neutralizados. Enviar refuerzos para finalizar la limpieza -usando el comunicador de su muñeca la espía aviso a lo que parecía el resto del escuadrón que en cuestión de minutos llegó a la aldea. Lo siguiente que el cap supo fue que los soldados empezaron a allanar las casas y los gritos llenaron el ambiente. Gritos femeninos. No logró ver ni un solo hombre entre las personas que eran arrancadas de sus hogares y obligadas a recostarse boca abajo en el suelo. Mujeres de todas las edades, niñas, ancianas... ¿Por qué las obligaban a recostarse así? Su pregunta fue rápidamente respondida cuando los soldados empezaron a disparar a todas la mujeres justo frente a sus ojos. Solo fueron un par de segundos dada la gran cantidad de soldados y la poca cantidad de mujeres. Fue tan rápido que no tuvo la oportunidad de tratar de ayudarlas o de siquiera protestar. La arena se tiño de rojo. Volteó a ver a su amiga quien se encontraba mirando la escena sin inmutarse, como si fuera algo de todos los días. En cambio el arquero volteaba la mirada hacia al horizonte. Creía oír murmuros provenientes de el, pero no podría estar seguro, y tampoco eran su prioridad. La masacre ante sus ojos lo dejó bastante impactado que no notó cuando su compañera abandono su puesto y se acercó a él —¿Esta todo bien?

—No. Claramente no. ¿Qué fue todo esto Natasha? Esto no es correcto...

—Es nuestra misión Steve. Nos pagan por esto. Sin preguntas, sin culpa ¿Quieres ir por ahí haciéndote el moralista? Bien. Pero tu aceptaste este trabajo, creí que para este momento ya estarías acostumbrado o al menos resignado. Además, protegemos al país de esta manera, hacemos lo que ellos no se atreven a hacer. ¿No es eso lo que significa ser el Capitán América? ¿Proteger a nuestra nación? 

Steve quedó callado ¿Cómo asesinar a un grupo de mujeres era proteger al país? ¿Cómo podía quedarse callado ante algo tan cruel? "Deberías estar acostumbrado" ¿Cómo alguien podría si quiera acostumbrarse a esto? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito, era muy agudo, una voz infantil. Cuando volteó a ver, uno de los soldados arrastraba a una pequeña fuera de una casa, parecía que se había ocultado durante la masacre pero fue finalmente descubierta. El soldado la arrojó al suelo y le apuntó con su arma, pero antes de que pudiese disparar Rogers se puso enfrente de ella protegiéndola con su escudo.

—¿Estas bien, pequeña?

—¡¿Por qué haces esto?! Todos nuestros padres, hermanos, hijos... Fueron forzados a unirse al ejército, ni siquiera pudieron escoger -se sorprendió de que la niña hablara en Inglés, el resto del escuadrón de la acción que había tomado acabo el Capitán por ella —Fueron tomados rehenes, fueron secuestrados por ustedes Haramzadas americanos que se creen dueños del mundo, ustedes los asesinaron. Y nosotras sabemos como trabajan. No querían dejar testigos de la masacre que realizaron y se cubrieron el trasero con otra. ¿Por qué ahora me defiendes? Me han dejado sola, ¡Soy la única que queda! ¿Para qué? Yo quiero ir con mi mamá, mi papá mi gente... No quiero seguir aquí -aprovechando la distracción de los soldados y del mismo Steve le quito su arma a uno de los hombres que había quedado cerca de ella y sin pensarlo demasiado la puso en su boca, halando el gatillo. El Capitán que se encontraba frente de ella fue salpicado con la sangre y vio como el cuerpo se desplomaba ante sus ojos sin poder evitarlo.

—¡Alejen a Rogers de ahí! Lleven a esa niña con las demás y encárguense del resto - el grito vino del líder del escuadrón e inmediatamente fue acatado. Natasha se acercó a la escena y apartó al rubio, que no opuso mucha resistencia debido al shock, y lo dirigió hacia el avión entrando rápidamente, seguida de Clint

—¿Ves lo que ganas con tu "moralidad"? -Lo sentó en el Jet y se alejó. Barton le dejó un pequeño pañuelo —Para que te limpies -se acercó a Tasha y ambos salieron del avión 

El Capitan se quedo completamente solo, recordando todo, detalle por detalle. Los gritos, el sonido de los disparos, la cara de resignación de las mujeres. Las palabras de esa niña... Por más que trataba no podía olvidarlas... Su país, todo los ideales que representaba ¿Habían caído tan bajo? ¿El había caído tan bajo? Esa mirada en el rostro de alguien tan joven... Esa mirada de odio, miedo y confusión que la llevaron a tomar una decisión tan drástica... Limpio la sangre en su rostro, tallando con la mayor fuerza posible, limpiando todo rastro de la sangre que pudiera. —"Este no soy yo, este no es mi mundo, esta no es mi realidad. Volveré a mi mundo a la verdadera USA. Volveré con mi Tony y esto solo será un sueño" - Pero muy dentro de él la duda había quedado grabada ¿De verdad en su realidad no se hacían esta clase de cosas? Temía la respuesta.

Después de unas horas que le parecieron eternas, los dos agentes volvieron seguidos de todo el escuadrón. Un olor extraño inundaba el ambiente, un olor que no quería ni imaginar que era, pero era fácil de suponer. El resto del viaje de regreso a casa trascurrió en completo silencio. La viuda seguía en su libro y Hawkeye mirando por la ventana. Nadie se atrevía a mencionar lo sucedido, enterrándolo en la arena. Finalmente llegaron de vuelta al aeropuerto y bajaron del avión

—Gracias por su colaboración. La misión ha sido un éxito, aun con sus altibajos. -miró al Capitán acusatoriamente —Son libres de irse, me encargaré del papeleo.

Los tres asintieron y Romanova fue inmediatamente a buscar la camioneta en la que habían llegado seguida de Clint

—Yo me iré por mi cuenta, tengo cosas que pensar

—Solo no hagas una idiotez Rogers. Aprende a vivir con lo que tienes. -el asintió.

"Lo que tienes" -repitió -"Lo que tengo en mi mundo es a Tony. Es lo que más quiero de vuelta, lo único que necesito de vuelta"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer y ten tu galletita virtual como siempre.  
> Esto cada vez tiene menos Stony xD pero en serie quería poner al Capi en una situación como esta. Ademas tal vez esta experiencia que sufrió me sirva para dice futuros no lo se(?)  
> La palabra en negritas (no se si aca se vea en negritas) pero bueno el Haramzadas (creo que asi es) según el internet significa "bastardos" en Urdu. Si alguien sabe Urdu y sabe que este término es incorrecto le agradecería que me corrigiera  
> Prometo mencionar mas a Tony en los próximos capítulos y espero les haya gustado n.n


	6. Capitulo 5

Steve iba caminando, ya se había alejado lo suficiente de aquel lugar donde había empezado la pesadilla de "misión" que le habían encargado y tenía que admitir que se había perdido en esta ciudad, ahora desconocida.

—Tal vez debí aceptar el aventón de  Natasha ... ¿Cómo voy a encontrar a Howard si ni siquiera tengo idea de donde estoy? -Se  lamentó  internamente mientras observaba a su alrededor. Casi todos los edificios y las tiendas tenían el logo de  Stane  International ya fuera como un pequeño detalle u ocupando la puerta principal del establecimiento... De pronto, su vista fue bloqueada por una limosina con el mismo logo impreso en uno de los costados, inmediatamente se puso alerta pero se tranquilizó al reconocer a la chica que bajaba de ella  — ¿ Pepper ?

—Buenas tardes Capitán, el señor  Stane  desea verlo -La pelirroja se acercó y le entregó un pequeño papel con un "pueden oírnos" escrito para después abrirle la puerta de la limo. Steve la miró y ella le indico con la mirada que entrara a lo cual obedeció.

— ¿ Y  qué  quiere ese tal  Stane  conmigo? -En ese momento,  Potts  le ofreció una libreta y un lapicero a lo que  él  escribió "¿Qué ocurre?"

—Algo sobre una nueva tarea, aunque  creo que también quería hablar sobre su misión de esta tarde... -tomó la libreta "Creo que se  dónde está  Howard"

Steve se ilusionó a esa palabras ¿Eso significaba que ahora le creía? Y más aún ¿Había averiguado el paradero de Howard? —De acuerdo  Pepper .  -fue su turno de anotar  “¿Dónde está ?"

—Hemos llegado Capitán, Madame. -antes de que pudieran contestarle, el chófer del vehículo lo interrumpió, y le indico que bajara. Virginia lo miró con preocupación, pero se  bajó  para que la siguiera. 

Rogers distinguió el edificio por fuera, era el mismo donde debía estar la  compañía  de  Stark  pero el logo era el de  Stane . Entró al edificio siguiendo a la chica,  ya dentro ella se sentó  en uno de los sillones del vestíbulo. Él la miró, como pidiéndole que lo acompañara pero ella simplemente negó con la cabeza. La secretaria principal de la sala, apenas reconoció al Capitán ,  lo llamó para que subiera a la oficina principal. Él no tuvo otra opción que hacer lo pedido y sonriéndole a esta (que no pudo evitar sonrojarse) subió al elevador y presionó el botón que decía "oficina principal" y  subió   tratando de aclarar  sus pensamientos . Necesitaba hablar con  Pepper  sobre Howard, pero parecía que dentro del edificio sería imposible. ¿Cuánto tiempo habla ocurrido desde que empezó esa pesadilla? ¿ Cuánto  tiempo había pasado sin ver a SU Tony?  Y lo último que habían hecho fue pelear... Las puertas se abrieron y una enorme habitación se abrió ante él, estaba casi vacía sin contar un enorme escritorio al fondo. Dio un paso fuera del ascensor y una voz lo sorprendió desde su costado

—Hola Steve.

Se sobresalt ó  por la sorpresa, pero lo disimuló rápidamente —Buenas tardes Sr.  Stane .  - A provechó  para darle un rápido vistazo. Él nunca lo había enfrentado personalmente, así que no tenía idea de cómo era físicamente. Se veía bastante mayor, la falta de cabello podía  ser un factor para  en eso. La barba canosa no le ayudaba tampoco …

—Oh Steve, ¿Tan difícil se te hace recordarlo? Te he dicho mil veces que me digas  Obadiah . Después de todo lo que hemos hecho  –Paso su brazo por encima de los hombros del  Cap , mirándolo de una manera que trataba de ser seductora. —En fin, no te he llamado para divertirnos, no por ahora. –Se alejó de él y empezó a caminar hasta el escritorio del fondo,  sentándose.  Rogers se tranquilizó y suspiro agradecido. —¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día?  Acércate –No tuvo otra más que obedecerle —Mira Steve, me ha llegado el reporte de la misión de hoy, y hay algunos detalles que no me parecen correctos del todo

—¿A qué se refiere señor? –fingió interés , ya sabía a qué se refería y no era algo de lo que quisiera hablar o recordar.

—Aquí dice que desobedeciste una orden directa  de un superior y que pusiste en riesgo la vida del escuadrón –La mente de Rogers gritaba en coro “Patrañas ,  Mentiras, solo quise ayudarlos” y las imágenes volvían a repetirse ante él. Lo cual se demostró en un leve gesto de molestia en su rostro que no pasó desapercibido al mayor . —Sé que tu trabajo puede llegar a ser estresante y hay días que no todo sale como lo planeado  –Lanzó un suspiro de resignación —C omo es la primera vez  que ocurre  puedo dejarlo pasar –Se le vantó y camino hacia atrás del C apitán  —Tienes que relajarte Steve, y sabes  que yo puedo ayudarte  – puso  sus  manos sobre los hombros de Steve  deslizándolas sobre  e stos hasta llegar a su pecho. A cercó sus labios a su oído y le s u s u rró  –Lo que necesites Steve ... ¿Sabes? Hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo a solas, podría dejar este aburrido papeleo cuando sea -le dejo un beso en el cuello que  le erizó por lo que  volteó instintivamente quedando frente a frente  con el responsable .  Obadiah  aprovecho esto para darle un beso que el mismo se  encargó  de profundizar. Después del shock inicial, el rubio apartó al mayor dándole un leve empujón y consiguiendo articular algunas frases

—La señorita  Potts  había dicho algo sobre una tarea... -trató de cambia el tema inmediatamente.

—Ah,  Potts , bastante eficiente la mayoría del tiempo. Si, había una "tarea" pero no tienes que forzarte a cumplirla, podemos quedarnos aquí, relajándonos -mientras hablaba se alejaba del soldado volviendo a su lugar en el escritor io —Además,  sé  que no te gustan esta clase de misiones -deslizó una carpeta sobre el escritorio, llegando a manos de Steve, quien la abrió y se sorprendió

—¿Un orfanato?

—Si -hizo una mueca de fastidio —Parte de los programas de beneficencia, ya sabes, la imagen ante todo. Querían que te presentes para animar a los niños o alguna tontería como esa. Sabes que no tienes que ir si no quieres

—Me alegraría ir señor. Creo que me ayudaría a relajarme. Me encantan los niños y sería una estupenda actividad para  mí .

—Ya veo... Pues supongo que no tengo de otra. -marcó el teléfono que pareció ser contestado de inmediato. —¿John? Encárgate de escoltar al capitán al punto indicado. Y cuando todo termine me gustaría que aplique el protocolo M68 para él y la señorita  Potts . -colgó y se dirigió al capitán —Su secretaria ya se encuentra en el orfanato, John te llevará. Me gustaría hablar contigo esta noche, cuando todo termine, así que por favor, atiende el teléfono ¿De acuerdo? Bien. Ve a cumplir tu misión.

Con un leve gesto de la cabeza se despidió, caminando al elevador. Apenas llegó a este y se cerraron las puertas, tanteo con sus dedos sus labios, incapaz de creer lo ocurrido ¿En este mundo,  Obadiah  y él eran...?  decidió eliminar el pensamiento y concentrarse en su misión. Después de todo, ¿Qué sería mejor para mejorar ese asqueroso día que pasar un rato con el futuro de su nación? Las puertas se abrieron, y el mismo hombre que los había llevado a ese edificio se encontraba esperándolo e indicándole que lo siguiera, llegaron al mismo auto en que habían estado antes.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino, un edificio bastante "normal" por llamarlo de una manera, parecía un edificio de apartamentos y, como la mayoría de los edificios,  tenía  el logo de  Stane  dibujado  en la puerta. Entró y se encontró a  Pepper  sentada en una especie de lobby, quien se  paró  apenas lo divisó.

—No estaba segura si ibas a venir. Pero te están esperando, estos niños de verdad te admiran  así  que por favor, no lo arruines -Hablaba como si creyera que podría herir a los niños ¿Acaso su contraparte  en este mundo podría ser capaz de algo así? Decidió tranquilizarla con una sonrisa y avanzó hasta una puerta entrando a un salón. Por lo que pudo alcanzar a ver,  había  alrededor de  veinti  y tantos chicos de varias edades. Los más pequeños no podían ocultar de emoción, y los mayores trataban de disimularla. El resto de la noche, Rogers se la pasó platicando de sus hazañas, de los villanos que había enfrentado, claro, de una manera no tan violenta. También se la paso alzando a los niños en el aire y atrapándolos, a modo de juego con ellos. Todo el tiempo no podía parar de sonreír, en serio le gustaban los niños, sus sonrisas y él verlos reír... le recordaba  porque  hacía todo esto, porque era un héroe. En medio de la "celebración", Rogers logró ver a uno de los jóvenes que se mantenía alejado del resto de los niños. Lucía mayor que la mayoría, pero eso no parecía razón suficiente como para apartarlo así. Decidió acercársele.

—Hola pequeño ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Se llama Peter y no conseguirá que le hable. Es un tarado antisocial, que aún cree que sus padres volverán por él.

—¡Cállate Flash! Yo  sé  que volverán, ellos solo fueron a una misión secreta con el señor  Stane , ¡Me prometieron que regresarían!

—Si eso te dijeron, entonces no debes dudarlo. Ellos volverán por ti -No era una mentira del todo, no sabía la situación de los padres del niño, pero sabía que la esperanza es uno de los regalos más poderosos que alguien podría darle a un chico.

—Yo... es la primera vez que alguien me cree -un sollozo escapo de su boca al igual que unas cuantas lágrimas que se  encargó  de limpiar con la manga de su camiseta —que alguien confía en mi...

El capitán no pudo evitarlo y se arrodilló para abrazar a ese niño. Había algo en el que le invitaba a protegerlo... Después de unos minutos una mujer salió avisando que era la hora de la cena, lo cual fue la señal para despedirse de Steven que, después de que todos los chicos salieran al comedor, se dirigió a  Pepper  que estaba sentada en una silla de la habitación.

—Creí que no le gustaban los niños... Aunque con todo lo que ha pasado hoy ya no  sé qué  pensar...

—Lo siento por confundirte más pero... ¿Dijiste que sabía  dónde  podría estar Howard? -Se sentó a su lado, entusiasmando

— ¿ Qué? Ah, cierto... No estoy segura, oí una conversación... algo sobre una entrega al laboratorio Sur para el desarrollo de un nuevo proyecto,  Iron ...  Iron  algo. Con prototipos que solo " Stark " podría desarrollar... Tal vez se referían a algo más, no lo  sé , pero después de lo que ocurrió en la mañana y volver a oír ese apellido... No pude evitar relacionarlo.

—¿Laboratorio Sur? Necesito que me lleves ahí  Pepper . Puede que en verdad no sea nada, pero  tú  nunca te equivocas, así que debo por lo menos revisar.

—Madame, Capitán, El jefe me ha dado  órdenes  estrictas de escoltarlos a sus hogares -el hombre que había sido su chofer, John si mal no recordaba, había interrumpido de repente, sobresaltándolos a ambos —Si no es mucha molestia ¿Me acompañan? -Otra vez fueron guiados a la limosina sin poder decir nada para no levantar sospechas.

Steve miraba por la ventana todos los edificios, perdido en su mente. ¿Y si Howard no estaba ahí? ¿Y si nunca regresaba a su mundo? ¿Y si nunca veía a Tony de nuevo? Tenía que admitirlo, estaba aterrado de esta posibilidad, pero se mantuvo tranquilo. No importaba lo que necesitará, no importaba si perdía todo lo demás, siempre que pidiera volver a ver a Tony por lo menos una vez más.

—¿John? ¿A dónde nos llevas? Este no es el camino a la mansión...

—Solo una pequeña parada que solicito el señor  Stane  -Cuando volvió a dirigir su vista a la ventana, se sorprendió al descubrir donde estaban. Ya era de noche, así que todas las luces estaban encendidas e iluminaban lo que eran indudablemente lápidas ¿Por qué los llevaban a un, presumía, cementerio? El auto se detuvo de golpe y el conductor salió —Necesito que bajen, yo los guiaré hacia nuestro destino.

Rogers volteó a ver a Virginia y por su expresión dedujo que no sería algo bueno. Pero no le importaba si era una emboscada o algún intento para distraerlos,  él  se encargaría de proteger a su amiga costara lo que costara. Siguió al hombre hasta lo que era una  lápida  bastante olvidada, con varios hierbajos a su alrededor. El hombre la alumbró con una linterna y con un movimiento de  cabeza le indico que se acercara.  Potts  por el contrario, se había quedado parada a unos metros sin poder mirar la tumba. Se arrodillo para poder leer lo que decía y sintió su corazón detenerse.

" Aquí yace  Anthony E. Stark.  Hijo y amigo nunca será olvidado"

Sintió un enorme vacío en su pecho y sus fuerzas flaquear. Acercó sus manos a sus mejillas y se dio cuenta que las lágrimas bajaban por estas.

—Esto no es verdad, esto no  está  pasando... Él  está  bien, todo va a estar bien... Lo solucionaré. Tony... -puso su mano sobre las letras que formaban ese nombre, sintiendo el relieve, más sollozos escapaban de sus labios.  Pepper  se acercó a él y se hincó a su lado. También estaba llorando.

—Lo extraño Steve... yo lo extraño, pero no va a regresar, por lo menos no aquí. Si lo que dices es verdad, si de donde sea que has llegado él sigue ahí... Dile lo mucho que lo extraño. -habló entre sollozos

—Lo recuperaré  Pepper , lo recuperaremos y se lo diré. Te lo juró.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de dos meses, he renacido.  
> Disculpen la tardanza pero he estado en exámenes finales y no pude escribir.  
> Y si, todos quieren con Steve ¿Me esta quedando Gary Stu? Si eso creen, lo siento, no era mi intención. Aunque bueno, el cap es perfecto así que hay motivos para que sea Gary Stu(?)  
> Gracias por leer y ten tu galleta virtual  
> Deja tus comentarios que me motivas mucho a seguir n.n


	7. Capítulo 6

Mientras Steve y Potts seguían postrados sobre la tumba, el chofer que los había llevado ahora se encontraba a lado de la limosina, y sacando su celular realizó una llamada.

—¿Señor? Lamento molestarle, solo quería informarle que tuvo razón en todo. El Capitán  Rogers parece muy afectado por esta visita, creo que está llorando junto a su secretaria ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? ... ¿Está seguro? De acuerdo, una vez más, lamento la interrupción –cortó la llamada y volvió a guardar el teléfono, dirigiéndose a sus dos pasajeros. —Tenemos que volver a su mansión, ya es tarde.

Steve se incorporó, ayudando a la mujer a su lado. Se enjugó las lágrimas y poniendo la mejor cara que pudo le ofreció la mano, entrando ambos en la parte trasera hasta llegar a la casa. Una vez dentro se desplomó en el primer sofá que encontró, mientras Pepper hacia lo mismo a su lado. Seguía pensando en lo recién ocurrido en ese cementerio, perdido en su mente.

—Pepper, sabes dónde está ese laboratorio ¿no?

—¿Laboratorio? –se detuvo un minuto, ella también seguía afectada por lo ocurrido —Oh, cierto, el laboratorio sur. Si se dónde está, pero a esta hora debe estar cerrado –lo miro dudosa

—Bien, ¿No entiendes? Es mejor así, ¡Podemos entrar y revisar sin que nadie se dé cuenta! Es perfecto –de la emoción se levantó de golpe, alterando más a su compañera. —Tenemos que salir de inmediato –salió corriendo en dirección al sótano, donde había visto la gran colección de autos.

—¡Rogers! Tu teléfono, está sonando –la pelirroja lo siguió y lo detuvo del brazo. Él la volteo a ver y notando su mirada inquieta, decidió que le daría tiempo de procesar lo sucedido así que contesto el teléfono.

—Hola, Capitán. Te dije que llamaría, solo que no creí que llegarías tan tarde.

—Sta-Obadiah –recordó la corrección que el mayor le había hecho —No debió molestarse. Además, si llegamos tarde fue por culpa de su “parada especial”

—Cierto, cierto. La tumba de Stark, curioso, ¿No lo crees? Pensar que la última vez que tú lo viste fue ¿Anoche? ¿Tal vez un poco antes?

Steve se quedó impactado por las palabras de su interlocutor. —¿Lo sabias? Tu... ¿Cómo? ¡Donde esta Howard!

—Ah, demasiadas preguntas, demasiado complejas para entenderse en una sola llamada, ¿Por qué no vienes a resolverlas? Estoy seguro que la joven Potts ya debe haberte contado lo que oyó. El “paquete” y Iron... Oh, pero no culpes a la pobre por caer en una trampa tan obvia, estaba tan nerviosa después de todo lo que llegaste y le dijiste. Abriste viejas heridas, capitán, yo no confiaría en alguien que se encuentra tan manipulable y susceptible. – una pequeña risa se hizo audible a través del teléfono —Aquí te esperamos.

—¡Espera! ¿Por qué haces esto? -Pero ya era demasiado tarde, la comunicación ya había sido cortada. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia Pepper que ya estaba más tranquila y  se había ido a sentar a uno de los sofás, sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor, por lo que no había oído la conversación. Trato de calmarse para no preocuparla —Puede que esto te suene extraño pero ¿De quién oíste lo del laboratorio sur?

—Oí cuando el señor Stane se lo decía a un empleado ¿Por qué?

El capitán apretó los puños y se alejó de la mujer, tomando una gran respiro empezó a caminar de un lado a otro —Es una trampa, es obviamente una trampa. Él quería que oyeras eso... ¿Por qué me lo está advirtiendo?

—Si es una trampa, sería muy tonto si cayéramos en ella ¿No? -esto logró detener a Rogers un momento, para mirarla fijamente.

—Me está retando. Por eso mencionó a Tony... Solo conoce al Steve de este mundo, por lo que cree que llegare ahí con esa simple provocación... Pero no soy así.

—Entonces ¿No irás? -se levantó de golpe.

—Claro que iré, tengo que hacerlo y creo que tengo un plan. -Se acercó, tomándole de las manos y explicándole su idea. Ella seguía muy nerviosa y llego a pensar que lo mejor sería dejarla y tratar de hacer esto solo. —Entiendo si no quieres acompañarme. Esto es todo lo que conoces, no veo porque arriesgarías lo que has hecho aquí para ayudarme, para ti soy un completo extraño.

—Pero conozco a Tony. Y te he dicho que te ayudaría a recuperarlo. No importa lo que pase.

El capitán sonrió y en un impulso la abrazo agradeciéndole. Ella solo le sonrió y juntos bajaron a donde estaba el estacionamiento. Entre todos los autos, él divisó su antigua motocicleta y sin dudarlo se subió en ella y pidiéndole a Potts que hiciera lo mismo. Ella, dudosa, acepto su invitación, subiéndose en la parte trasera del asiento y al momento de arrancar  lo rodeó con sus brazos para mantener el equilibrio. La puerta del estacionamiento hacia la calle se abrió y el vehículo salió, siguiendo las instrucciones de la mujer.

...

Siguió avanzando a través de las puertas, estaba ligeramente sorprendido de que todas se encontraran abiertas, pero en cierto modo reforzaban su teoría, Howard debía estar ahí. Siguió avanzando en línea recta, notando como las cámaras lo seguían, hasta llegar a lo que parecía el centro del laboratorio. Todo era de color blanco, como un hospital. Habían varias salas con las paredes transparentes a excepción de una en medio que, intuyó, era de Stane. Se lamentó el no tener su escudo consigo y recordó que ese desgraciado lo tenía en su poder. Lentamente abrió la puerta de la supuesta “oficina” de Stane, para después entrar con una especie voltereta en el piso, quedando en posición de ataque

—Oh, vamos Steve, no hay necesidad de tanto circo, solo soy yo y créeme, conozco todo sobre tu entrenamiento –Obadiah se encontraba sentado en un escritorio en el centro de la oficina con una silla vacía frente a él y  justo en la pared tras él, colgado, se encontraba su escudo—Ven, siéntate conmigo. Veo que la Srta. Potts no nos acompaña esta noche...

Dudoso hizo lo que le pidió, sin bajar la guardia—No, parece ser que la carga fue demasiado para ella, no quise herirla más de lo que ya estaba —hizo una pausa como culpándose de lo ocurrido, él contrario sonrío como si supiera que Pepper no tendría el valor  desde el principio —Así que ahora dime  ¿Qué es lo que quieres?, ¿Dónde está Howard?

—Ah, directo al punto y sin rodeos. No puedo decir que no me esperaba eso de ti –ensanchó su sonrisa —Desafortunadamente no soy esa clase de hombre. A mí me gusta charlar, jugar un poco, el típico “monólogo de supervillano” ¿Entiendes Steve? –Dio vuelta a su silla, quedando a espaldas del capitán y levantándose de esta — ¿Puedo ofrecerte un té? Aunque pareces más un hombre de café. Déjame adivinar ¿americano? –Soltó una leve risa —Aunque también tengo whisky... Tus padres eran irlandeses ¿no?

—Deja de jugar y dime qué quieres

—Demasiado impaciente capitán, no es una buena maniobra, aunque tratándose de usted, bien vale hacer una excepción –volvió a sentarse con un vaso del whisky en la mano —Pero me pregunto ¿En realidad no tienes ni la más mínima curiosidad del cómo se todo esto? Digo, aun eres un ser humano por debajo de toda esa fachada del “sueño americano” y la curiosidad es uno de nuestros rasgos más distintivos

Steve se mordió el labio inferior, obviamente quería saberlo, pero no arriesgaría la seguridad de Howard, la seguridad de SU mundo por algo como eso.

—Bien, tomare tu reacción como una respuesta positiva. Creo que tú y yo no hemos tenido el placer de conocernos en ese antiguo recuerdo que buscas tan desesperadamente recuperar ¿Me equivoco? –El contrario negó levemente con la cabeza —Pues verás, en ese “mundo” tuve la desgracia de conocer al hombre que tanto buscas recuperar, a ambos que quieres recuperar –hizo una pausa —Y ambos hicieron mi vida un infierno. Fue después de que Tony me “sacara del terreno” con ayuda de ese estúpido traje suyo que se me ocurrió una idea brillante ¿Por qué seguir atacando de frente cuando puedes acabar todo estratégicamente? Claro, sin la ayuda de la investigación que tomé prestada del Dr. Richards nada de esto sería posible. Una investigación del enorme multiverso que nos rodea –dirigió su mirada hacia Rogers que parecía algo perdido —No se preocupe por no entender, soldado. No es algo que se pueda asimilar tan fácil, y mucho menos por alguien de su “capacidad”. Pero volvamos al punto. Digamos que logre crear una especie de “proyector” que me permitiría observar las miles de realidades que podrían ocurrir con un simple cambio, solo tuve que escoger el universo que me hiciera el ganador y ajustar los pequeños cambios en el nuestro para llegar a él. Y lo único que tenía que hacer me fue servido en bandeja de plata. Tenía que desaparecer a Howard de esa época. Y el cayó directamente en la trampa con tal encontrarte a ti.

—Y así te aprovechaste de la mamá de Tony, te aprovechaste de la compañía y de todos

—Veo que la Srta. Potts te ha mantenido informado de la situación... Aunque “aprovechar” es una palabra fuerte. Más bien diría que la ayude a superar su pena. Aunque hice todo en mi poder al parecer que no fue suficiente, y ella siguió el trágico destino que su hijo... Pero volvamos al tema. Por más que te cueste aceptarlo la única “alteración” entre este mundo y el otro es que yo mantuve a Howard en esta época. Es más, ni siquiera fue necesario matarlo para que todo cambiara, solo retenerlo un poco y tantán  –dio un chasquido —El mundo cambio a mi alrededor. Ahora vivo con ambos recuerdos, los de esa antigua realidad y los de este nuevo y perfecto mundo que yo cree. Por qué tu recuerdas es algo que se escapa de mi comprensión, y no vayas a empezar con esas tonterías del “amor” que francamente no te quedan. Diremos que está relacionado al hecho de que, estas fuera de tu tiempo. Y ahora, pido tus disculpas por lo siguiente, pero no puedo dejar que te vayas sin haber oído mi propuesta. –justo después de esas palabras y presionando un botón desde la mesa activo un mecanismo en  la silla donde estaba Steve que hizo que una clase de esposas salieran, manteniendo sus muñecas atrapadas por los brazos de la silla y sus piernas por las patas de la misma

—¿Pero qué? ¡Suéltame! No te he dado razones para esto, solo estábamos hablando.

—Oh, pero me las darás, y más cuando te muestre mi pequeño regalo. Y no trates de romperlas –dirigió su mirada a las esposas —Están hechas de adamantium, especial para mis visitantes “difíciles” –se levantó de su silla y camino hacia la pared donde estaba el escudo quitándolo y revelando una especie de palanca que accionó. Un ruido, como de engranajes se oyó a y la pared dio un giro, revelando a un Howard esposado de manos en la pared y de pies al piso

—¡Capitán! Sabía que vendrías por mí –esperanzado Howard grito al ver al que creyó, sería su salvador, para desilusionarse al verlo preso en esa silla

—¡Déjanos ir!

—¿Y luego qué? ¿Te lo llevas y esperas que pueda hacer otra máquina del tiempo para que voluntariamente vuelva a su época? Tú lo has conocido Rogers ¿Qué tan factible suena eso? No, yo tengo dos propuestas más interesantes para ti, soldado. Solo escúchalas y veras que tengo razón –se alejó del Stark y camino hacia atrás de Steve paseando su mano en el brazo de este —Siempre has sido un gran elemento en mi compañía, me dolería mucho perderte. Siempre has cumplido tu misión y mucho más, y yo puedo darte todo lo que quieras ¿Para qué volver a ese mundo donde tienes que pelear y ser el héroe, recibiendo odio muchas veces? ¿No crees que es más fácil aquí? Incluso podría prometerte no más misiones como la de esta tarde, si eso te hace feliz...

“La misión de esta tarde” –recordó Steve lanzando un suspiro —¿En serio crees que me ganaras tan fácil? ¿Qué olvidare todo lo que has hecho con ese intento de soborno? Me has confundido con el Steve de este mundo. Mi respuesta es un rotundo y absoluto no. Y no creas que podrás hacerme cambiar de parecer –levanto la mirada, desafiante

—Al menos tenía que intentarlo, aunque sabía que no lograría mucho... Nos queda la propuesta número dos –se acercó a su escritorio y de uno de los cajones saco algo que a primera vista parecía un espejo, pero tenía varios botones y perillas —A ver, si, este es el correcto –puso el espejo enfrente del capitán y unas imágenes empezaron a proyectarse en este —Mira Steve, mira todo lo que puedes recuperar.

Rogers miraba las imágenes sin mucho interés hasta que varias voces le hicieron concentrarse

—Steve, ven a bailar con nosotros –era imposible no reconocerlas, esas voces...

—Peggy... Bucky... Al... ¿Pero cómo? –un golpe de sentimientos y recuerdos llego a su mente, nostálgico

—Te he dicho la existencia del multiverso ¿No? Pues que te parece en esta versión donde todas las personas que amas siguen aquí junto a ti. No hubo accidente, no te congelaste en el hielo. No perdiste a Bucky. Y toda América te ama ¿no te gusta Steve? Y yo puedo dártela, nosotros podemos construirla con Howard. Solo tienes que dejarme ser feliz. Tu eres feliz y yo soy feliz ¿No es un buen trato?

Steve miro las imágenes, veía como los tres bailaba y sonreían, una fiesta que parecía solo para el... Podría volver a ver a sus amigos, incluso a los que había perdido, era un sueño. Sin controlarlas sintió como las palabras salían de su boca —Mis amigos, mi época, tal vez esto es lo que debería ocurrir... Tal vez deba de aceptar…

Al oír esas palabras una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Stane –Perfecto mi Capitán. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Han pasado siglos y me disculpo por ello. Pero aquí tienen nuevo capitulo y espero lo disfruten.  
> La mayoría del capitulo es monologo de villano y creo que lo hizo algo tedioso... pero me gusto el resultado así que espero a ustedes también  
> Quedo medio en suspenso (creo) así que espero poder el próximo capitulo pronto  
> Gracias por leer~


	8. Capitulo 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este cap es en su mayoría PepperTasha. Quedan advertidos(?)

El capitán seguía viendo las imágenes fijamente, cuando una voz lo distrajo.

— ¿En serio caerás por algo tan bajo? ¡Abre los ojos Steve! Puede parecer bello pero no es tu mundo. Tú no perteneces ahí. Si lo hicieras, si aceptaras ¿Renunciarías a todo? Haz rehecho tu vida ¿No es así? Tienes a tus amigas, tienes a mi hijo. –Desde donde estaba amarrado, el Stark mayor gritó desesperado para llamar su atención.

Obadiah soltó un gruñido lanzándole una mirada fulminante. — ¿Y ahora quieres ser el padre del año? Ese es el problema de los Stark. No pueden cerrar la boca. –se pasó las manos por sobre la cabeza, tratando de tranquilizarse —No lo entiendo, aun cuando fuiste un desastre como padre, ese mocoso trató de “proteger” tu legado, robarme esta compañía. Por eso tuve que silenciarlo.

—Tú… ¿Tú mataste a Tony? ¡Bastardo! –Ignorando las imágenes del espejo centro la mirada en el hombre frente a él —No me engañaras tan fácil. Howard tiene razón. Yo pertenezco junto a Tony, ese es mi hogar ahora. Y no dejare que ni tú, ni nadie me aleje de él.

— ¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso? Tu estas atrapado en esa silla y yo aquí, libre y controlando todo él juego. Por lo que veo yo tengo todas las de ganar –sonrió con satisfacción, colocándose sobre el escritorio boca abajo, frente a frente al Capitán. —Es una lástima, en serio creí que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo. Pero no puedo perderte Steve. ¿Te imaginas un ejército entero de súper soldados? La clave está en tu sangre. Y entenderás que un científico como yo no puede evitar la curiosidad hacia ello.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del rubio mientras miraba desafiante al contrario —Lástima. Eso no forma parte de los planes de esta noche. ¡Ahora Pepper!

Apenas termino la oración, todas las luces se apagaron, así como los demás aparatos eléctricos. Esto incluía la silla de Rogers y las esposas de Howard, por lo cual quedaron libres. Tomó la cabeza del hombre frente a él golpeándola contra el escritorio, dejándolo aturdido mientras corría a verificar al Stark mayor

— ¿Pero qué…? ¡¿Cómo?! –se sujetaba la cara, la nariz le sangraba por lo cual se oía gangoso.

—Tal vez debería invertir más en diseño. Pepper me ha dicho que todos los laboratorios son iguales, y ella los conoce como la palma de su mano. Incluyendo donde se encuentra el panel de control de la electricidad, con cámaras de seguridad y demás –se levantó con el brazo del pelinegro sobre los hombros ya que este se encontraba algo débil y se dirigió a la salida —Y ni se te ocurra seguirnos, que no seré capaz de controlarme. No después de tu confesión de hace un momento —Salió lo más rápido que su compañero le permitió. No quería estar en esa sala ni un segundo más. No oyó como a sus espaldas se reían

—Pobres idiotas, ¿Creen que vendría sin un plan de respaldo? –Tomó su teléfono, realizando una llamada — ¿Estas en la puerta como te ordene? Bien. Tu objetivo es Steve Rogers. No dejes que salga del edifico ¡¿Oíste!? –Colgó igual de histérico. Debía revisar que todo saliera de acuerdo al plan.

…

— ¡Pepper! ¿Estás bien? –El Capi llevó a Howard a cuestas hasta el punto de reunión que había acordado con la pelirroja, cerca de la puerta

—Sí, todo en orden. ¡Pero debemos salir rápido de aquí! –ofreció su brazo para ayudar al Stark también, pero este lo rechazo. Resignada empezó a caminar frente a ellos indicando que la siguieran hasta la salida. —Ahí está la puerta, solo tenemos que… -antes de que pudiera terminar, una figura cayó frente a ellos.

—No puedo dejar que se vayan, Cap. Te dije que aprendieras a vivir con lo que tienes. O tenías.

—Natasha déjanos ir. ¿No entiendes? Solo trato de arreglar las cosas -Antes de que pudiera seguir, un cuchillo fue lanzado en su dirección, que hábilmente esquivo pero teniendo que soltar al azabache —No tienes que hacer esto

—Pero quiero. Este es mi trabajo, es en lo que soy mejor y lo único que se hacer bien. Ahora pelea, que no pienso dejarlos ir tan fácil –empezó a correr en dirección a Steve, preparando sus armas ocultas en las fundas de sus pantorrillas, empezando a disparar hacia él quien solo hacía lo posible por esquivarlas, no iba a pelear contra ella.

Virginia y Howard se encortaban apartados, tratando de no interferir en la pelea, la pelirroja miraba la escena bastante consternada. Quería ayudar a Steve pero también a la agente Romanova. Nunca había hablado con ella más que topándosela casualmente en los pasillos o un saludo casual en alguna reunión, pero no le había pasado desapercibida. La consideraba de una belleza extraordinaria y sabía que era una de las mejores agentes en el campo, pero ¿Cómo imaginar que alguien de la élite se fijara en una simple secretaria? Estaba segura de que ni siquiera sabría su nombre. Aunque ella si conociera el nombre de pila de la espía…

— ¿Pero qué haces? –El hombre de barba, que estaba tirado en el suelo, vio con preocupación cómo la chica caminaba hacia el centro de la pelea, mirando de frente a la agente

— ¡Detente Tasha! –abriendo ambos brazos y cerrando los ojos se enfrentó a la rusa que se detuvo confundida.

 — ¿Ta…sha? –Ese apodo… Nadie nunca lo había usado para referirse a ella y sin embargo le traía una calidez, una seguridad que no recordaba haber experimentado. La simple secretaria de Rogers. Mentiría si dijera que no había notado su presencia. Desprendía un aura de tranquilidad, de alegría, de bondad… Algo que definitivamente había faltado en su vida.

—Yo… no puedo evitar el mirarte, cada vez que estas en una reunión o te acercas a mi siento esta calidez, como si perteneciera a tu lado. Sé que ni siquiera me conoces, de que tendría mucha suerte si siquiera recordaras mi rostro pero… Me importas. Más de lo que debería. Por eso te detengo de qué hagas esta estupidez. Puede que no te conozca lo suficiente, es cierto, pero sé que eres una persona incapaz de traicionar a un aliado, y menos alguien como Rogers que siempre ha hecho lo mejor para todos. Tú lo sabes, yo lo sé. No puedo dejar que le impidas reencontrarse con el amor de su vida.  –Hizo una pausa, soltando un leve chasquido con la boca—Si aún quieres detenerlo, si tanto deseas pelear con alguien entonces pelea conmigo. Así tendrás un problema menos ¿No? No tendrás a la estúpida secretaria enamorada detrás de ti –Sin poderlo evitar su voz se fue quebrando mientras decía esto último, una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos esmeraldas y cubrió rápidamente su boca tratando de disimular el ruido.

El corazón de la viuda dio un vuelco al ver esa imagen. Por instinto se acercó a ella encerrándola en un abrazo protector —No llores por favor. No voy a hacerte daño ¿Si? No podría pelear contigo, Virginia. –La contraria levanto el rostro al escuchar su nombre —Yo también te he visto, en cada una de las reuniones. Yo también siento... extraña cuando te veo.

Sin ocultar la emoción en su corazón se arriesgó, acercando sus labios a los de la rusa y robándole un beso, beso que despertó recuerdos en la mente de ambas.

…

“—Y ella es Natasha, es una espía de SHIELD así qué probablemente la veamos muy seguido por aquí, ya sabes, espiando. Porque parece que SHIELD no entiende que yo soy lo suficientemente capaz de manejar el traje que YO diseñe –Tony la presento entre rezongos

—Mucho gusto Natasha, puedes decirme Pepper –sonrío, ignorando la inmadurez de Tony

—Créeme, el gusto es todo mío. –sonrío coqueta. Virginia mentiría si negara como sintió el rubor subir a sus mejillas”

...

“— ¿Sabes? Llevamos mucho tiempo dé conocernos y más ahora que has sido asignada compañera de Steve y yo... Me preguntaba si... ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? Ya sabes, un café o algo –sonrío nerviosa, la mujer ante ella era despampanante. Cuando aceptó, no pudo evitar la sonrisa el resto del día”

...

“—Pepper, ¿Qué somos tú y yo? –La pregunta sorprendió a la pelirroja —Me refiero... Hemos estado saliendo muy seguido, y cada vez es mejor que la anterior. ¿Está bien que te considere mi pareja? –el beso que recibió de la contraria fue todo lo que necesito para entender la respuesta positiva.”

…

Al momento de separarse, se alejaron tratando de procesar toda la información. Esos recuerdos… No eran suyos y a la vez, sentía que era lo único verdadero en su vida. Miró a ver al capitán quien miraba la escena nervioso —No voy a detenerlos, pero si por tu culpa alguien la lástima me encargaré de matarte yo misma.

Rogers estaba bastante confundido, no sabía que era lo que provocó el cambio en la espía, pero era una oportunidad que no desperdiciaría. Se acercó a Howard, ayudándolo a pararse y empezando a caminar con él

—Tu… ¿También lo viste? –Potts se acercó dudosa y temerosa a la mujer que solo sonrío

—No puedo dejar que le hagan daño a mi chica –Acarició levemente su mejilla —Ahora tenemos que irnos, aquí ya no es seguro. Hay una jeep cerca de la entrada, nos permitirá ir a todos. Porque supongo que la motocicleta fue tu brillante idea –miró a Steve recriminándole —Como sea, tenemos que irnos ¡Ahora!

Los cuatro salieron lo más rápido posible en dirección al vehículo. Lo que no sabían era que el mismo Obadiah había presenciado toda la escena a través de las cámaras de seguridad y ahora se encontraba más que furioso. Salió de la cabina de control dirigiéndose a su laboratorio principal

—Si quieres que algo se haga bien, tienes que hacerlo tú mismo.

…

Se encontraban en las calles de New York, yendo por calles poco transitadas para no llamar la atención. El Capi era quien iba al volante, mientras Pepper y Tasha iban atrás, sin saber bien cómo actuar entre ellas. Howard iba adelante junto a Steve, perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando un fuerte ruido los sorprendió a sus espaldas. Todos voltearon por instinto viendo impactados una enorme armadura. Steve inmediatamente la relaciono a la de Tony, pero esta era más grande, más pesada y tosca en apariencia. No se les hizo difícil imaginar quien iba dentro de ella.

— ¡Acelera Steve! –el Stark gritó, tratando de adueñarse del volante, cosa que el soldado no permitió. Iban a la máxima velocidad que permitía el Jeep, y aun así la monstruosa armadura iba alcanzándolos.

—Alguien tiene que detener esa cosa, aunque sea unos minutos. Cap, cuida a Pepper y resuelve este desastre que crearon. –tras estas palabras la espía activo un extraño dispositivo en sus brazos, y saltó fuera del auto hacía el enemigo. La parte de su traje donde estaban los brazos empezó a brillar, electricidad fluyendo en ellos. Steve no dejó de manejar ni siquiera cuando la secretaria le rogó detenerse. No se sentía bien al dejar a su amiga ahí, pero si lograba su objetivo, todo se arreglaría, y esto solo sería un triste sueño.

— ¡No! Steve, debemos regresar por ella. ¡STEVE! –Entre los gritos de la chica y los de su “rescatado” apenas podía concentrarse en el camino frente a él. Echo un último vistazo a la pelirroja, que ya había empezado a desenfundar sus armas escondidas y tomo un desvió que los llevaría más rápido. O por lo menos le evitaría a Pepper ver la escena de pelea.

Después de unas calles más, la pelirroja restante ya se había tranquilizado. Se había hecho un ovillo en la parte trasera del jeep y el capitán no se atrevía a decirle nada. Su pasajero delantero también se había mantenido en silencio. No sabía si porque entendía la situación, o por cualquiera que fuera el motivo. —Vean, la mansión está ahí, solo unos metros más. No te preocupes Pepper, lo resolveremos todo. Ya lo verás –sonrió, tratando de darle ánimos. Ella solo asintió débilmente. Apenas llegaron, Steve se encargó de cargar al Stark hasta el estacionamiento, donde había visto la maquina por última vez. Sabía que Stane no era idiota ¿Y si había descubierto la máquina y se la había llevado? Sus sospechas fueron calmadas cuando vio que la máquina seguía ahí. Tal como la recordaba. —Bien, lo único que debes hacer es volver a tu época ¿De acuerdo? Y no aceptaré un no por respuesta Howard.

—Lo entiendo.

—Te he dicho que no perteneces aquí y… ¿Entiendes?

—Vamos Steve no soy tan idiota. Después de todo esto he podido abrir los ojos. Tú amas a mi hijo. Eso no podría cambiarse por nada. Y aun cuando sea un malcriado, Tony también se ha preocupado por mí, aunque no sea el padre del año. –Suspiró —Solo prométeme que lo cuidaras y que no serás tan idiota para dejar que te lastime. Él aún tiene sus propias heridas que sanar y un temperamento –rio por lo bajo. —Hasta pronto, viejo compañero. –En medio de la despedida el sonido de alguien bajando las escaleras los distrajo.

— ¡Viene hacía acá! Tasha no… ¡Deben arreglar esto rápido! –La pelirroja estaba bastante agitada.

Howard inmediatamente entró al extraño aparato para volver a salir. —Yo… A la máquina le falta una pieza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola~ Han pasado ¿Dos meses, creo? Pero nunca abandonaría un fic. Entiendo el dolor cuando alguien lo hace.
> 
> Esto se va acercando a la recta final. Muy pronto volvera Tony... o no? *inserte risa malvada*
> 
> Ok ya. Muchas Gracias por leer~


	9. Capitulo 8

Steve sintió su alma escaparse al oír esas palabras — ¿Cómo puede faltar una pieza? Yo no lo he tocado. ¡Esta tal y como lo dejé esta mañana! No puede ser...

—Pudo ocurrir algo mientras paso... Lo que sea que paso. Puedo arreglarla pero necesito herramientas, tiempo y refacciones.

El capitán se maldijo internamente. Si esto aún fuera el laboratorio de Tony, estaba seguro de poder conseguir lo que Howard pedía. Rebusco entre varios compartimiento, encontrando una caja de herramientas. Tendrían que funcionar por ahora. En cuanto a las refacciones... Miró el lugar, centrando su vista en los autos… ¡Eso es!

—¡Puedes usar los autos para conseguir las piezas que te falten! -le ofreció la caja de herramientas. —Pepper ¡Ayúdale con lo que necesite! Yo nos conseguiré más tiempo.

— ¡Capitán No! ¿Qué ocurrirá se mueres? ¿Qué tal si no puedes volver a lo que era? ¡Es un riesgo muy grande!

—Lo haga o no terminaré perdiendo. Tengo que asegurarme de volver a verle, Pepper -Un ruido ensordecedor vino de la parte de arriba y el Capitán supo que era su señal. —Haré todo lo posible para ganar tiempo. Confió en una ustedes -sin despedirse subió corriendo a enfrentar a su destino.

Stark empezó a buscar a su alrededor preocupado. Era un genio, pero no conocía casi nada de la tecnología de esa época. Afortunadamente, logró divisar un auto que si reconocía, un auto de su época. Sonrió y empezó a trabajar lo más rápido que pudo.

...

El Capitán subió las escaleras y corrió hacia la puerta, encontrándose la monstruosa armadura.

—¿En serio crees que podrás detenerme? Deberías ver como deje a la agente Romanoff ahí atrás. Es una lástima era un buen elemento.

Steve se mordió el labio, como lamentaba no tener su escudo en ese momento. Pero eso no impediría que lo distraería, por lo menos el tiempo suficiente para que Howard pudiera arreglar todo. Empezó a analizar a su enemigo. Al ser tan grande era probable que su velocidad y agilidad fueran terribles, el casco de la armadura tendría que ser el elemento más débil de esta.

Antes de que pudiera seguir procesando la información la armadura empezó a cambiar y de uno de los brazos saco una metralleta empezando a dispararle. Rogers esquivo hábilmente las balas para esconderse detrás de uno de los sofás. Al terminar la ráfaga salto de su escondite y se deslizo entre las piernas de la armadura, posicionándose atrás de esta y saltando para poder trepar por la espalda hasta la parte del casco.

Debido a que era un prototipo y aún estaba afinado los detalles, Stane no pudo hacer nada para quitárselo de encima. Los brazos eran muy grandes y toscos y las uniones de las articulaciones no eran buenas y no le permitían flexionarse correctamente para alejarlo, mientras tanto Steve ya había llegado a la parte del caso y estaba aferrado a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Pasaron varios minutos en ese ejercicio inútil hasta que se le ocurrió la idea de empezar a girar y agitarse para que no pudiera seguir aferrándose a él. Su plan funciono a la perfección y Steve salió volando hacia uno de los muros de la mansión, golpeándose fuertemente, pero eso no evito que volviera a levantarse a seguir intentando. Tomando uno de los cuadros en la casa se lo lanzó para distraer su atención. Volvió a correr tras el sofá y se fijó de algo brillante escondido bajo este. Lo tomó, descubriendo un arma oculta y aunque nunca había sido partidario de estas, reconoció que eran tiempos desesperados y escucho como la arma del brazo empezaba a activarse y podría disparar en cualquier momento, era ahora o nunca. Se levantó con tan mala suerte que la armadura empezó a disparar pero el dio un disparo certero en la maquinaria de esta, descomponiendo la metralleta. Se desplomó en el suelo, aun cuando la había detenido, el arma le había dado en las piernas y una bala en el estómago

— ¿Crees que con eso podrás detenerme? Aún tengo toda la armadura y tus estas inmovilizado. Veamos quien ríe al último -Se acercó a el herido, levantando los brazos dispuesto a aplastarlo. Steve solo cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe final

...

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontraba en su cama. Miró a su alrededor, todo estaba en su lugar, todo era lo que debería, volteo al otro lado de la cama y al no ver a Tony entro en pánico. Se levantó corriendo, buscándolo y llamándolo por toda la casa hasta llegar al sótano. El laboratorio estaba ahí junto a todas las tecnologías de Stark

—El señor Rogers ha entrado al laboratorio, señor Stark -la voz de Jarvis sonó por el altavoz. Probablemente Tony lo había programado

—Ahora que -desemperezándose, Tony se levantó de un pequeño Sillón en el laboratorio que usaba para dormir cuando se quedaba trabajando hasta tarde — ¿Has venido a seguir gritándome? ¿Me volverás a llamar mentiroso? -lo que menos se esperó en ese momento fue el abrazo posesivo y protector que le propinó el contrario

—Gracias a Dios Tony ¿Estás bien? Te extrañe tanto -sin atreverse a soltarse, por miedo a que solo fuera un sueño, que de verdad hubiera muerto y esto solo fuera una ilusión

—No, soy la reina de Inglaterra -dijo con su usual sarcasmo que a Steve se le hizo hasta encantador. Empujo al rubio alejándose de él — ¿Y qué has bajado a hacer aquí? Creí oír claramente que no me hablarías hasta que me disculpara contigo y que era de lo peor.

Steve se quedó pensando porque la actitud. Recordó que antes de la aparición de Howard, él y su castaño habían tenido una horrible discusión ¿Había vuelto a esa noche? —Tony... No debí dudar de ti... -"Él aún tiene sus propias heridas que sanar" las palabras de su suegro pasaron rápidamente por su mente, junto a la conversación que habían tenido poco antes de lo ocurrido. Tony tenía miedo, miedo de lo que podría ocurrir, miedo de lo mucho que había cambiado. Decidió avanzar lentamente —Te amo, y nunca dejare que te apartes de mí lado ¿Si? –lo volvió a abrazar, más fuerte que la ves anterior y dejó un beso en su frente.

Tony por otro lado estaba completamente confundido. ¿Por qué se comportaba así? Siendo sinceros, el único que era culpable de su pelea era él. Y aún así, Steve fue el primero en disculparse. ¿Porque no se alejaba? Esperaba que para este momento ya se diera cuenta de lo horrible que era vivir con él... Aún cuando él fuera lo único que le hacía feliz en verdad —Steve... La verdad no fui sincero contigo. Yo... El labial, fue de una chica que trato de coquetear conmigo, y yo estuve a punto de caer por ella... Pero solo podía pensar en ti. Por eso trate de cubrir mi trasero. No quería que te molestaras conmigo. Y solo conseguí que lo hicieras más ¿No? Soy un desastre en esto –río torpemente tratando de alejarse, cosa que el rubio no permitió.

—No te escaparas de esto tan fácilmente. Tony... eres humano, y aunque te cueste creerlo, yo también. Nos equivocamos. Lastimamos gente por accidente pero siempre existe la manera de remediarlo. Se que tienes miedo, yo también he tenido miedo –"Cuando creí que te perdería para siempre... No hubo peor sensación que esa" —Pero no debes dejar que eso te domine... Anthony Edward Stark –dijo su nombre pausadamente, levantándole el rostro —Eres más valiente de lo que crees y si te tengo a mi lado, estoy seguro que podremos superar todo. El hecho de que me escogieras a mi sobre quien sea lo prueba. Y tampoco soy ningún debilucho. ¿Crees que con una simple pelea te desharás de mí? ¿Qué por una estupidez renunciaré a lo más preciado para mí? No cuentes con ello –antes de que pudiera responder lo beso ansiosamente, quería demostrarle que todo era real. Que siempre estaría para él.

Tras el discurso del capi los ojos de Tony empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Maldito el momento en el que Steve Rogers había descubierto su talento para los discursos. No sabía como conocía todos los miedos que lo habían estado acosándolo estas semanas, pero no importaba. Esto era justo lo que necesitaba. Correspondió al beso, igual de ansioso y abrazando más y más fuerte a su capitán. lentamente lo fue jalando hacía el pequeño sofá —Por favor... Sé solo mío.

No necesito decir más. El soldado sentía las mismas y más ganas de volver a sentir a su amante

…

Era la mañana siguiente. Steve y Tony no se habían movido un centímetro del pequeño sofá y no planeaban hacerlo. Hasta que un ruido los hizo despertar

—Las señorita Potts y la señorita Romanoff han entrado al laboratorio señor Stark.

Ambas pelirrojas entraron a la habitación, Pepper supuso que Stark se habría quedado ahí tras una noche de fiesta. No era algo inusual. Claro, no se esperaban que Rogers hubiera decidido acompañarlo y presenciar esa escena ante sus ojos no estaba en sus planes

—¿Pero que...? ¡Algo de decencia chicos! -Potts volteo la mirada al percatarse de que ambos estaban completamente desnudos y salió disparada hacía la sala

—Ehm... Los esperamos en la sala. Si pueden ir con algo de ropa sería bastante agradable -Natasha no desaprovecho la oportunidad de burlarse de ellos, pero a Steve no le molesto. Sus amigas estaban, bien. Todos había vuelto a la normalidad, había arreglado las cosas... Por un momento pensó que quizás todo había sido un mal sueño, quizás nada había ocurrido en la realidad...

—Natasha, agradecería enormemente si dejaras de mirar a MÍ capitán -Sacó su lado celoso. Amaba cuando sacaba su lado celoso.

—Hey, mirar no es pecado, rio burlonamente mientras subía las escaleras

El castaño se levanto con pereza, buscando su ropa en el suelo —Oye, ¿pero que...? -Debajo del sillón encontró un pequeño aparato, con varios tipos de cables y un código extraño —Es una especie de transmisor antiguo ¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí?... Bueno, en realidad no importa mucho.

Steve lo relaciono. La maquina del tiempo había perdido una pieza. ¿Podía ser que? No. No había duda, lo que ocurrió fue real. Estuvo a punto de perder a Tony. Se acercó a él plantándole otro beso

—¿Y eso a que ha venido?

—A lo mucho que te amo. Ahora subamos, las chicas nos esperan.

Apenas se vistieron subieron a encontrarse con sus visitas. Steve les dio un fuerte abrazo que las dejo bastante confundidas, pero no hicieron ningún comentario. Tony soltó un reclamó de forma burlona de que solo lo debía abrazar a él. El de ojos azules solo rio.

—A propósito, Tony. Ha salido en las noticias. Obidiah Stane ha escapado de prisión ¿No te preocupa que trate de tomar represalias contra ti? Es un hombre peligroso.

—Quiero verlo intentar –soltó Rogers en un tono molesto —Si se atreve a venir aquí, Tony y yo nos encargaremos de él. Juntos

Virginia rio ante la exclamación. No tenía ninguna duda de que lo harían.

…

Las chicas ya se habían ido hace rato y ambos hombres estaban paseando por las habitaciones de la casa. Una fotografía llamo la atención del Capitán. Podría jurar que no estaba ahí antes de su "viaje interdimensional". Se detuvo a observarla mejor.

—¿Steve? -Tony regresó para ver que había llamado la atención de su capi. —Oh... Tu lo conociste bien ¿No? -la fotografía era de su padre y su madre, el día de su boda. —Fue un desastre de padre, pero no fue su culpa. No estaba preparado para ello ¿Sabes? Murieron  en un accidente de auto, yendo a visitarme a mi universidad. Al menos en sus últimos momentos, pensó en mi. Por eso no pude dejar esta compañía. Es su legado... Aunque no se lo que pensaría de lo que he hecho con ella, de lo que he hecho con mi vida... -Steve pudo notar un toque de amargura en su voz.

—Tu mismo lo has dicho, lo conocí bien. Y estoy seguro que estaría orgulloso de tí... -Se paró frente a él y sin avisar lo cargó estilo princesa —Ahora vamos a la habitación que tengo muchas cosas planeadas para usted, Señor Stark

—¿A si? Veamos que tiene en mente Capitán Rogers -le respondió en tono juguetón, robándole un beso. Ahora tenía una oportunidad de ser feliz y no la desperdiciaría

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y pues termine este... ¿Medium-fic? No es propiamente largo... Pero espero les haya gustado
> 
> Y creanme, no será lo ultimo que veamos de estos dos en la tierra 49(?)
> 
> Y recuerda ¿Ha pasado un año?, ¿Tres? ¿Cinco? ¿Diez? ¿Mil? ¡No importa! Si quieres dar una opinión, decirme lo mucho que apesta y demás lor reviews siempre serán bien recibidos
> 
> Nos seguimos leyendo :)

**Author's Note:**

> Si gustan hablar, quejarse o hacerme presión sobre mis trabajos: [Mi Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/pg/Erzsebeth.77/posts/?ref=page_internal)


End file.
